Bond
by Ava Brett
Summary: A/U from season four onwards - Castiel has waited centuries on Earth for Dean Winchester to be born, he just never expected the man to be his bond mate. It's Castiel job and right to keep Dean safe so he can fulfil his destiny but Castiel isn't the only one who is after Dean. There is another and he won't stop until Dean is either his or dead. (Destiel)
1. Chapter 1

Bond

By

Ava Brett

Chapter One

Disclaimer – _None of the following characters mentioned in the below chapter belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own twisted entertainment purposes._

Author Note – _Here's my first Destiel story… That's right Dean and Castiel in a romantic situation so if that's so not your thing you might want to hit the back button now. Go ahead, I won't be offended._

_ I've been influence by the Dark series by Christine Feehan especially by Dark Prince but this story will be different from it I promise!_

_ This is clearly an A/U. Still based in the Hunters world but Angels are a part of it, just a part human's aren't aware of. It will make more sense as the story continues. Any conversation in italics means a conversation happening in the mind!_

_ Anyway please enjoy._

Story Summary – _Castiel has waited centuries for Dean Winchester to be born, he just never expected the man to be his Bond mate. Its Castiel's job to keep Dean safe so he can fulfil his destiny but Castiel isn't the only one who is after Dean. There is another and he won't stop until Dean is his._

Pairings – _Destiel_

* * *

Angels weren't meant to feel despair. Despair was an emotion and emotions had never really been built into their make up when their father created them. There was only two ways to feel emotions. The first was for it to an extreme reaction to something, whether it was joy, despair, happiness or sadness if the emotion was strong enough the Angel would feel it. The second was to find their Bond Mate. Find the Bond Mate and emotions as well as several other aspects missing from Angels would be released. It was their father's version of a reward for their service but finding a Bond mate was rare, so rare that Castiel couldn't remember the last time an Angel was bonded.

It was despair which now flooded his vessel's body. A feeling he had never experienced before but one which he had read about one more then one occasion, Despair and loneliness tainting him until he wanted to scream it to the heavens.

He felt so damn alone.

Castiel had been placed on the Earth centuries before; he was in charge of the largest garrison of Angels ever to leave heaven. They settled on the Earth, guarding the precious ones. Humans beings who would eventually lead to the chosen one. Only when the chosen one was found, protected and seen through his task could the garrison return to the folds of heaven where their brothers and sisters would be waiting to greet them with open arms.

It had been a lonely existence for them all and some of the Angels had chosen to become the fallen. Cut off from the host they had lost their minds, choosing the dark path which had led to damnation. There was only one other way to feel emotions, one which was rarely spoken of. By sucking the soul from a human and devouring it an Angel could experience not only that person's emotions but also their thoughts and their memories.

The Fallen were abominations and Castiel and those who remained true to their mission hunting them down, destroying them before it could go too far. Sometimes if they were quick enough the devoured Soul could be released to heaven or hell depending on where it was hidden but most of them time they were too late and the Soul was gone forever. The fallen were devious and cunning and many had escaped justice.

Castiel was exhausted.

He found that things which he had found fascinating on Earth during his time there no longer held any interest for him. He had read every book at least twice. Listened to every piece of music, seen every piece of art. He had experienced so much human life that he was positive that there was nothing left here for him on Earth.

It was time for him to return to Heaven, he needed to hear the host voice flooding through him. He couldn't bear the silence in his head. Even hearing the voices of the brothers and sisters who were still with him wasn't enough anymore to hold the darkness at bay.

The chosen one wasn't coming.

He should have been seen by now; one of them should have sensed his presence like it was written.

Something had gone wrong but where? Castiel had kept a close personal watch on the Winchester and Campbell families. Could something have happened while he had been hunting The Fallen?

Castiel pushed the thought away, taking a deep breath as he raised his eyes to the ceiling.

His time on this world was done.

Let someone else come and take his placed and lead his fellow Angels.

Let them be the one responsible for locating Dean Winchester. Let them convince the man to fulfil his destiny. Castiel would return home, meet the Archangels and accept his punishment for failing in his task.

_"Come on Dude it seriously can't be that bad?" _

Castiel stilled, lowering his head and looking around the small study cautiously. Everything appeared the same. Books lined the wall, the book case almost blocking the dark red wallpaper from view. The furniture was all dark pine while a large fire roared in the grate. Castiel didn't need the fire for heat; Angels rarely felt the elements but he did enjoy watching the flames dance.

He was alone and yet he had definitely heard a voice in his head. The voice had sounded young and American a tone of amusement and suppressed concern to it.

Castiel spoke, his sense flowing outwards in an attempt to locate the voice. It had felt close to his location. So close that Castiel was sure they were both in South Dakota.

_"It could be worse"_ he agreed cautiously speaking the words in his mind. A slight chuckle echoed around his mind and he released the breath he hadn't known he had been holding. The more he heard the voice, the more he needed to hear it.

"_Now you're getting it. Things can always be worse. You gotta think positive every so often or what's the point?" _

Castiel remained silent. For a moment emptiness filled his head though he was aware that the man was still with his, his attention clearly distracted by something. Castiel waited rewarded by the man speaking again, his voice thoughtful.

"_I get it you know, the whole lonely thing. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm luckier then most out there. I've got Sam and he's pretty awesome when it comes to brothers not to mention Bobby but I can be surrounded by loads of people and feel alone. Like none of them really get me, you know what I mean?"_ he asked curiously, a slight sound of sadness in his voice which Castiel was sure he was unaware of.

"_I understand" _Castiel replied feeling intrigued.

The man was human, Castiel could tell that there was no Angel or Demon blood within him and yet here he was speaking to Castiel the way Angels spoke to each other. It shouldn't happen this way. Castiel knew that only bond mates could have a personal line of connection between their minds. With all others the thoughts or orders would be broadcasted for the entire host to hear.

"_How is it you're speaking to me?"_ Castiel asked, he could almost picture the man shrugging in his head.

"_Beats me"_ the man responded, his tone making it clear that it wasn't something he dwelled on very often. "_I've always been able to do it. I just don't tell anyone because they'd think I was a freak. I haven't even let Sammy know though I think he'd be cool with it other then the fact he'd want to study me or something. You were just broadcasting so loudly man that I felt like I should say something. You know let you know that you aren't the only one with this freaky shit going on in your head. I can bugger off though if you want me to?"_

_ "No!" _Castiel commanded, not wanting the connection with the individual to end. He walked over to the window staring out of it with narrowed eyes.

Where was the man?

An amused chuckle turned his attention inwards again.

"_Bossy thing aren't you?"_ the man taunted him softly. "_I bet you're the kind of man that others bend over backwards to please. You have that kind of voice as though you expect everyone to obey every order which leaves your mouth. Hate to break it to you but I rarely obey anyone, especially not someone I don't know regardless on how nice their voice sounds"_

_"So you have a problem with authority?"_ Castiel asked, a smile coming to his mouth at the man's compliment about his voice.

"_I have no problem with authority as long as it doesn't get in my way when I'm doing my job."_

_ "Your job? What do you do?" _Castiel queried. He didn't understand why but he felt a need to know everything about this man. Knowing about him suddenly seemed the most important thing in the world to him.

"_I do this and that"_ came the vague reply "_I bet you own a massive million dollar cooperation or something. That's why you expect to be obeyed because everyone is always sucking up to you."_

_ "You know quite a bit" _Castiel remarked, the smile on his face becoming the smile of a predator. He had his location now. The man was only a few miles away from him, it couldn't be more perfect.

"_I try" _came the reply.

Castiel closed his eyes, a slight frown of concentration coming to his face. He sent a small push to the man to see whether the man would notice the action. The mental shove he received back indicated that he certainly had.

_"Fuck off" _the man snarled at him, the teasing note gone from his voice as though it had never existed.

Castiel was about to apologise when a thick heavy mental barrier slammed down between them. The man making it beyond clear that he was finished with Castiel and their conversation.

It was too late for him though. Castiel had him and he needed to see the owner of that voice, the voice he was already missing. He missed the man's presence in his mind regardless of how brief the contact had been. Castiel checked the wards surrounding his safe house before taking flight. Normally when he flew he took his time enjoying it. Feeling the wind against his vessel's face but this time he didn't linger.

He landed outside an old looking house making sure to stay invisible from human sight. He raised an eyebrow; the house was covered in symbols made to ward demons away from the house. No Demons would be able to come near the house. A smile came to his face. There were no Angel wards amongst the others. He wanted to enter the house but he forced himself to wait.

A movement from the upper window caught his eyes and he looked up, his breath catching in his throat.

This was the man who had spoken to him; Castiel didn't know how he knew it only that he did.

The man was young most likely in his mid twenties tall and well built with muscles; there wasn't an ounce of fat on him. He had a beautiful face, pale skin tanned golden from exposure to the sun produced faint freckles across the man's high cheekbones and straight nose. Short brownish-gold hair covered the well poised head while startling green eyes stared moodily out of the window, White straight teeth absently biting down on the full lower lip.

Castiel felt his heart beats quicken, his palms turning sweaty as he stared unable to take his eyes from the man.

It was the reaction of his grace which surprised him. At the sight of the man it came to life within him, emotions of joy, happiness, possessiveness and want washed over him almost bringing him to his knees as his grace desperately reached out towards the man. It needed physical contact with him so it could wrap itself around the man's soul joining them.

Castiel's eyes widened.

The way his grace was acting meant only one thing.

This man, the man who could speak in his mind, was his bond mate. The one he had been looking for without even realising it.

He watched in awe as the man's straight eyebrows fell into a frown.

"_Hey"_ the voice came into his head, causing Castiel's grace to react again, the feeling more intense then before. "_You decided to stop being a dick yet?"_

Castiel remained silent trying to gather his thoughts together before he did something which he would regret. Finding his bond mate was something he never thought would happen, he was fighting every instinct in him which demanded that he claim the man for him self, Tying his soul to his grace so they would never be apart. The man belonged with Castiel. It was his duty to make him see that as well. Castiel would make it so the man would never feel whole without Castiel beside him or in his head. The way that he now knew he would never be whole without the man.

"_I know you can hear me. You know if you wanted me to fuck off them you should have just said something. I mean hell its no skin off my nose or anything. I just want you to know that if you try that whole control thing again then I'll end you. Let's get one thing straight buddy. You are not the boss of me regardless of whether you are to everyone else."_

_ "I did not mean to alarm you" _Castiel said, the need to sooth his Bond mate hurt feelings overwhelming.

"_I never said you alarmed me" _came the offended reply. Castiel watched as the man snorted, shaking his head as he leaned against the window frame.

"_Of course not" _Castiel replied. He could feel the man's disbelief through their link but when he spoke he had changed the subject.

"_So why did you do it?"_ he demanded "_Or are you really that much of a control freak that you have to control everyone around you, even people you don't know?"_

_ "I am merely use to people obeying me" _Castiel responded, his grace flaring happily at the sound of the man's reluctant laughter.

"_In that case you're seriously speaking to the wrong person" _he teased. "_I told you before that I don't obey orders well" _Castiel shifted on the spot, he could watch the man forever and not get bored. Even the minute expressions on his face fascinated him. "_I'm seriously though don't try to control me again. It won't end well for you"_

_ "I'm used to being in control" _Castiel responded mildly, his mind automatically thinking of the number of Angels he controlled on Earth.

"_My what an attractive quality to have" _the man remarked sarcastically. Castiel watched the man push himself away from the window, stretching his arms over his head as his mouth opened in a wide yawn. "_Well it's been a blast talking to you but I'm beat and me and Sammy have a job to do tomorrow meaning I need some well deserved shut eye"_

_ "I sense a but-"_Castiel began

"_Yeah because this is goodbye, as in don't call us we'll call you"_

Castiel went to reply but stopped as he realised the mental wall was back.

The man was gone.

* * *

Author Note – **There you go chapter one all done! I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter two will be up soon hopefully though no promises. I don't want to say it will be up and then find that real life gets in the way!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bond

By

Ava Brett

Chapter Two

Disclaimer – _None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any fashion, I am merely using them for my own entertain purposes._

Author Note – _Here is chapter two! Please be aware that some of these chapters will be dark like this one for example. Castiel is not human and he is dealing with emotions he can't fully control or understand__. __**I apologise in advance if anyone is offended or upset by this chapter**__. Fluff will be coming eventually_

Summary – _Castiel has waited centuries on Earth for Dean Winchester to be born, he just never expected the man to be his bond mate. It's Castiel's job and right to keep Dean safe so he can fulfil his destiny but Castiel isn't the only one who is after Dean. There is another and he won't stop until Dean is wither his or dead_

Pairing – _Destiel_

Warning – **This chapter features what can be thought of non con.**

* * *

Castiel stared up at the dark window for a moment, willing the man to return so he could gaze upon him again but it remained empty. The man clearly had gone to bed like he had stated he was. Growling under his breath Castiel took to the air.

Regardless of what the man might think this was not going to be goodbye. There was no way in hell that Castiel was going to let his bond mate escape his clutches not now that he finally found him. He now had a reason to remain on Earth and to keep fighting. He now had emotions, more emotions then he knew what to do with and he would not lose them, he would not go back to that strange emotionless stage he and every other Angel was force to endure. He was not going to lose the sound of the man's voice in his head, or the way his laughter made Castiel's grace jump with pleasure. Castiel couldn't even remember the last time anyone was brave enough to have a go at him or to laugh in his presence.

He would not lose the man. Whatever it took he would do it.

Castiel had more power and knowledge then most other Angels and creatures could dream of. He had spent his time on Earth wisely, learning all he could from his father's favoured children. He had learnt the good and bad that humanity had to offer, seen the best and the worst of them and accepted it the same way he accepted his own brothers and sisters.

He could crush this town with a mere flick of his fingers but he had never been tempted to do it, the knowledge that he could if it ever came to it was enough to sustain him. He would not become one of the Fallen especially not now that he had emotions and yet he had been tempted to leave all those who counted on him behind. To leave the chosen one wherever he was unprotected, Castiel swallowed feeling ashamed for the first time of his previous weakness.

Weakness which had dispersed at the first sound of that cocky American voice entering his mind, a voice which made a place for itself in his thoughts, even now Castiel could feel his grace longing for a sound from the human. How an unknown human could somehow complete him was beyond Castiel's ability to understand. He had never heard of a human being able to bond with an Angel. How could a human soul be the other half of an Angel's grace when everything in him pointed to it being impossible?

Castiel landed in his hall elegantly, his Grace flaring out to ensure that his wards were undisturbed. His body relaxed slightly when he realised they were. He glanced around him, his eyes lingering on objects, surprised when a rush of happiness came over him at the sight of them, at the knowledge that this was his home and he would soon be sharing it with his bond mate.

Castiel shook his head walking up the grand staircase. All these emotions were confusing and strangely consuming; it was making it hard for him to think with his usual logical precision.

He entered his resting room, his eyes landing on the bed which automatically brought up thoughts of the man. He could see an image of him in his mind. He could imagine how the man's sun tanned skin would feel beneath his palm, how it would taste, he could imagine how that tall, muscled body would feel trapped naked beneath his. The sound of his panting and rough desperate voice filling the air, begging Castiel to take him, to make him his. Castiel would mark every inch of that body as his, marking the man's neck so there could be no doubt in any ones mind that this man was claimed.

The need and want surprised Castiel. He had never viewed himself a possessive Angel but it was clear to him now that he was. He wanted to take the man and hide him from the rest of the world. He wanted to keep him away from anyone who would harm his mate, from anyone who would look at him and want to touch or possess him.

Castiel tried to control himself though he failed miserably his mind instead conjuring up an image of the man lying asleep in bed in a room which clearly was his own if the scattered belongings and duffle bag were anything to go by. Castiel ignored those details intent only on his mate. The man was almost completed naked except for a pair of boxers. The duvet cover had been kicked off of him leaving all that skin exposed to the eyes of anyone who walked in.

Castiel's hand tightened into a fist, hard enough that he heard his vessel's fingers breaking under the pressure at the thought of someone seeing what belonged to him. He thought of the man's face, relaxed and peaceful in sleep. His mouth slightly parted as he slept, dark lashes making two crescents against his flushed cheekbones.

His breath caught. The man was beautiful.

Rage gripped Castiel instantly at the thought that he might not have been the first person to view his mate this way. How many people had touched him? How many people had kissed the lips that were now Castiel's? How many people had he been inside or who had been inside of him?

Castiel sat on the bed, all other thoughts gone as the fury crashed over him. He closed his eyes bringing the picture of the man to the forefront of his mind. He sent his grace through the open channel they now shared and watched it obey his every thought. The Duvet cover was pushed completely off the man, Castiel watched as the man shivered, goose bumps erupting over his skin. A frown came to his face but he remained asleep.

Castiel swallowed once and reached out wrapping his grace around the man's exposed ankle as though his Grace was his hand. The skin beneath it was warm and surprisingly soft, softer then Castiel had expected. As he licked his lip Castiel move his grace up his leg, making his touch gentle and arousing at the same time as it continued its journey up over the man's calf.

He knew the exact second the man woke up, the eyelids snapped open to reveal lust blown eyes, the sight of those eyes causing Castiel to growl, his grace tightening for a moment.

"_What the fuck?" _The man groaned the sound going straight to Castiel's groin. He focused on the man's emotions. His arousal, his confusion, his mounting anger as he realised what was happening, he clearly recognised Castiel's touch even though he was still half asleep and aroused as hell.

"_Has anyone ever made you feel like this before?"_ Castiel demanded angrily, his barely recognised his own rough gravelly voice. His grace continued to move up until he was caressing the inside of the man's knee. Sharp pleasure hit Castiel as the man groaned, his head snapping backwards so the tendons in his neck stood out from the strain, his hip making an involuntary movement off the mattress seeking the touch of Castiel's grace.

"_Fuck you, you complete and utter bastard" _the man panted, the sound causing Castiel to harden uncomfortably.

"_Answer me"_ Castiel responded, bringing his grace up further so it was touching his inner thigh, the muscles flexing beneath his grace, the man's hand fisted in the sheets.

"_It's none of your business"_ the man countered "_Now either touch me or piss off" _

"_I can still come to you" _Castiel promised, his eyes narrowing "_I can still mark you."_

_ "Mark me?" _the man responded confusion in his voice replacing the lust which had been in it before.

"_Tell me"_

_ "No" _came the snapped reply "_I don't answer to you."_

_ "I've been nice so far" _Castiel pointed out, his voice mild as his grace tightened causing the man to groan again. If he was this responsive to Castiel now then Castiel could only imagine what he would be like when they were truly together, when it was Castiel's hand giving him what he wanted "_I can use my mouth and teeth. I can make it so you get no release. You'll be plagued by this feeling of want all the time knowing that I'm the only one who can ease the need in you"_

The man was panting.

"_I hate you" _he said, eyes closing in defeat. Castiel felt a shot of intense pain go through him at those words but he needed an answer. He needed to know for both their sakes.

"_Tell me"_ Castiel prompted gently, making his grace abandon the man's inner thigh so he could touch the man's hair, running it through it so it felt like fingers. The man shuddered beneath him opening his eyes.

"_No. The god damn answer in no. Now get off me" _he made a motion with his hand as though to brush Castiel away. Castiel automatically pulled his grace back, no matter how far the rage had taken him he would always had stopped if the man had told him to. Castiel felt his jealous rage die down leaving him with a feeling of self loathing.

How could he have used his powers like that, against his own mate at that?

"_I'm sorry" _he said, licking his lips as he continued "_I don't know what came over me. These emotions they are… they are new to me" _he confessed. The man remained silent, lying on his back, his eyes staring widely at the ceiling, a confused frown on his face.

"_I don't… I" _the man's words failed him; he shook his head, the confusion still on his face as he closed his eyes.

"_Sleep I'll watch over you, nothing will get to you while I'm here" _

A slight smirk came to the man's face though he remained silent. Castiel sent a wave of comfort to him, sensing the man's muscle relax as sleep sucked him under, his breathing steadying as the confusion left his face.

Castiel reached up and ran a hand down his vessel's face. He couldn't remember the last time he had lost control so badly, certainly not since he had been a fledging. He would need to bond with the man soon for both their sakes.

The need and the possessiveness would only get worse and god only knew what would happen next time.

Castiel couldn't let that happen. One way or another he would protect his mate even if it was protecting him from the worst part of Castiel.

* * *

Author note – _Here's chapter Two. Next chapter will be chapter three. I've put the rating of the story up because I'm pretty sure its going to include sex between then two so better safe then sorry._


	3. Chapter 3

Bond

By

Ava Brett

Chapter Three

Disclaimer – _None of the below characters belong to me in any fashion. I am merely using them for my personal entertainment._

Author Note – _Here's chapter three! The first one from Dean's side though certainly not the last one! Please enjoy_

* * *

It was the banging on his door which pulled Dean Winchester out of his deep sleep. He yawned widely, lifting his head groggily from his pillow before he forced himself into a seated position. His body felt heavy as though it had been turned to stone sometime during the night. All he would need to do is lay his head back down and he would be fast asleep before his body even finished making the journey.

Dean couldn't remember the last time he had felt this tired. He yawned again, reaching his hand up and running it through his hair, the movement slow and awkward as his body actively tried to resist his brain commands, making its desire for further slumber extremely clear.

He glanced to the bedside, his eyes widening when he saw that it was already ten in the morning. Dean had set his alarm for seven but he must have slept through it. His eyes moved towards the door as the sound of someone banging their fist against the old wood started up again.

Dean winced at the pain which exploded though his head at the sound. He had known last night that he had overdone it with the mind to mind talking but the man had been so distressed that Dean couldn't bring himself to abandon him to his despair. It had seemed important to comfort the man though he had no idea why. He didn't even know who the guy was or what he looked liked. For all Dean knew he could have been seventy years old.

"What?" he yelled trying to ignore the memories flooding his mind. He needed to find out who that guy was. Dean liked to think he had the whole mind thing under control, especially as he had to do it all himself without any help or training from anyone. No one suspected him, not even Sam who was with him twenty four seven.

There had been times when Dean had nearly told his brother, the need to confide in someone overwhelming Dean sometimes. Sam would understand he was sure of it. Sam had been through his own strange mind stuff with all those visions he had not to mention the telekinesis side of thing. Sam had been freaked out by that one. He had wanted to comfort him, to assure him that there was nothing wrong with it and that Dean could do it as well but he had remained quiet. Sam was relying on Dean to keep him steady and focused, letting him know that Dean suffered from the same curse would do nothing but freak the kid out further and so Dean had remained silent. Now too much time had passed and Dean knew that Sam wouldn't forgive him for hiding it for so long.

That man though, his control had been scarily impressive. Dean had been torn between surprise, relief and fear. He wanted to throw his belonging in his duffle bag, shoulder it, grabbing Sam on the way and shoving them in the impala before forcing Bobby in the car at gun point and driving far away where he would never find him and yet the thought of the man not speaking to him again made Dean feel physically sick.

It was a ridiculous feeling, he had survived over thirty years with his curse, he had learnt to cope and that strength wasn't about to crash and burn around him just because he had met someone who could understand him and who could perhaps help him.

He was a complete and utter idiot. He should never have established a connection with the man. He should have ignored him and gone to sleep instead. If he had then he wouldn't be experiencing this strange empty feeling inside of him.

"Dean are you ok?" Dean blinked. Sam's voice was full of concern, which was never a good thing especially not first thing in the morning before he had even had his first coffee.

He pushed himself to his feet, steadying himself before he shuffled to the door, the act of lifting his feet beyond him at that moment in time. He cast a longing look at his bed before opening the door, leaning against it as he tilted his head back so he could look into his younger brother's hazel eyes.

It killed Dean that he was the small one of the family. He was Six foot one for God sake, he towered over most men and yet he was towered over by his six foot four brother. God clearly had a strange sense of humour. He pushed the thought away as one to bitch about another day and spoke.

"Hey Sammy, I'm fine" he frowned as his ended the sentence with another yawn. This was beginning to get annoying now. Sam's face fell into a matching frown.

"What time did you get to sleep last night?" he demanded suspiciously. "Did you forget we have a job to do today?" Dean shook his head.

"I'm offended Sammy. I am and always will be a professional. I just kept dreaming that's all" he responded casually praying his face didn't redden as he remember the feel of the man's hand moving slowly up his leg in what had been sweet torture.

"Well then Mr Professional, I suggest you get showered and dressed so we can head out and do this job. I'd like to be back here before night falls"

"Coffee Sammy please" Dean said flashing his brother his best smile before shutting the door in his face. He leaned against it for a moment before making his way over to his duffle bag and grabbing the stuff he would need for a shower. When he reopened the door the corridor was empty making him breathe a sigh of relief.

He locked the door to the bathroom behind him, walking up to the mirror and looking at his face in the mirror, noting the tired look on his face. Why the hell couldn't he wake up? Dean was used to sleeping as little as two hours a night and he had never felt like this before.

A flood of adrenaline hit his system as his stomach rolled, he held one hand to it, the other tightening on the cool sink as his wide eyes met his reflections. What if it was the man from last night? Dean was well aware of what the mind could do. What if this tiredness was a result of something the man had done to him? What if he was still doing it?

Dean forced himself to breath turning on the shower, stripping off and stepping under the hot water. Regardless of what was happening to him he still had a job to do. Civilians who were expecting him to help. He couldn't let them down. This problem would have to be shelved until he had time to sit down and figure out what was happening.

Dean dressed quickly in a comfortable pair of blue jeans, pulling his favourite plaid shirt over his black t-shirt. He hurried down the stairs flashing Sam a rare apologetic look as the younger man pointedly looked at his watch before handing Dean a mug of coffee. Dean thanked him as he took it, catching the keys to the impala with his other hand.

He focused on his coffee downing half of it in one go when the voice went off in his head. A shiver went through his as he lowered the cup from his mouth. God help him but he already loved the sound of that voice.

"_You aren't thinking of trying to escape me are you?"_ Dean focused on his drink aware of Sam watching him with increasing annoyance.

"_Please" _he mentally scoffed ignoring the shard of pain which lodged themselves in his head at the effort this was taking on him "_I told you before that I had a job to do" _Dean jerked back when he felt cool fingers trail down his neck. Jesus Christ how did the other man do that?

"Dean are you ok?" Sam demanded. Dean nodded placing his empty coffee cup on the side. He looked at the keys to the impala in his hand before he threw them back to Sam who caught them automatically with a look of surprise on his face as his eyes met Dean's.

"I'm still tired Sam. It be best if you drove" he said. Sam's concerned look came back to his face, his hand on Dean's forehead before the older man could react. Dean froze when he heard the growl in his head.

"_Don't you dare do anything to him" _he warned him, his voice deathly serious "_He's my brother"_

"You don't feel hot" Sam said unaware of the danger that Dean was sure he was in. He stepped back so Sam wasn't touching him aware of the man settling back down.

"I'm fine Sam, just tired now stop worrying and lets go, you're the one who wants to be back before it gets dark" Sam rolled his eyes, turning and leading the way out of the front door. Dean lightly ran down the porch steps aware of the man's presence still in his mind, somehow Dean had the impression that he wasn't going anywhere.

"_Where is this job taking you?" _the man asked, a tone to his voice which had Dean responding before he could help himself.

"_Just two towns over" _He pulled a face in annoyance before he climbed into the passenger seat of his baby and strapped himself in. He reached for the music stopping when Sam slapped his hand away with a grin.

"Don't forget Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole" Sam said, his grin widening as he pushed a pair of sunglasses up his nose. For a moment Dean considered slapping his brother but pushed the thought away. That wouldn't have been enough. He groaned when Sam turned the radio on, turning it to some poppy radio station. Dean silently apologised to his baby for putting her through the torture of having bad music pumping out of her speakers.

"_Do you play chess?" _The man asked him. Dean blinked at the random question turning his thoughts inwards.

"_Do I what?" _he asked stupidly.

"_Do you play chess" _the man asked slowly, Amusement and affection in his voice, the sound of the combination warming Dean inside.

"_Do I look like the type of man to play chess?" _he answered back unable to hold his laughter back. He turned his face towards the window so Sam wouldn't see the large smile which came to his face.

"_I see so you can't play then" _the man remarked mildly. Dean felt himself bristle up at the comment.

_"I can play chess" _he snapped _"And I'm pretty damn good at it. I bet I could beat you easily enough"_ he boasted.

"_I accept your bet" _the man answered smoothly with more then a tinge of smugness to his voice "_Tonight we shall play against each other"_

_ "Tonight?"_ Dean repeated "_Wait are you asking me out or something?"_ he demanded in surprise.

"_Yes"_ came the simple reply.

"_No way" _Dean said "_I'm not in the habit of going out with random strangers who appear randomly in my head"_

_ "You're afraid to meet me in person?" _Dean bit down hard on his lip.

"_Hardly" _he said. "_But I can occasionally be sensible"_

_ "Tell me your name" _the man suddenly demanded. Dean gritted his teeth at the command in the other man's voice.

"_I'm not in the habit of giving out my name either" _he stated flatly. He felt a brush of air against the back of his neck as though someone had sighed against the skin; He swung round in his chair looking at the empty backseat in confusion. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck.

_"Why must you fight me over everything? I can feel your headache. I know you aren't used to having long conversations this way and the attempt is hurting you. You know I am stronger. I could just take the name from your head."_

_ "Or perhaps you could just ask me Dick" _Dean retorted angrily. He rubbed at his forehead waving away Sam's ever growing concern from next to him.

"_I did ask" _came the response.

"_No you commanded, you didn't ask me. There's a difference I suggest you learn it"_ the man went silent and Dean waited, shifting uncomfortable in his seat.

"_I am sorry" _the man eventually said "_I'm used to getting answers to my questions instantly. People don't usually fight me"_

_ "Yeah well perhaps they should. Just because you have power it doesn't mean you should use it. Yeah you're stronger then me in this way but it doesn't make you better then me or mean that you get to control me like I'm one of your little minions. I find some manners go a long way with people. You should try it once and see what happens."_

_ "You're reprimanding me" _the man replied, a tone to his voice which placed Dean on edge reminding him again that he had no idea what or who he was dealing with.

"_So what if I am, what are you going to do about it? Try and make me answer me? Try and dig the answers out of my brain?"_

_ "No"_ the man responded "_I would not force you to tell me but I could if I wished to"_

_ "Dude you're so arrogant you make me sound modest" _Dean complained "_You're making my head hurt" _He sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head against the back of his chair at the feel of those cool fingers brushing against his temples. Somehow the touch was making the pain threatening to split his head open ease off.

"_Please tell me your name?"_The man asked him, his voice polite and calming. Dean smirked. That was more like it.

"_I'm Dean" _he answered "_Dean Winchester"_

* * *

Author Note – _Abrupt ending to the chapter I know but it needs to be! We're heading back over the Castiel! Hope you're enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it!_

_ Chapter Four still needs to be written but I seem pretty inspired at the moment so hopefully it will continue._


	4. Chapter 4

Bond

By

Ava Brett

Chapter Four

Disclaimer – _None of the characters belong to me in any fashion, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes._

Author note – _Hardest chapter to write so far… mainly because I want to write chapter five so bad but heyho its done now!_

* * *

Castiel broke the connection instantly, locking down on it so Dean would be unable to re-establish it between them. His eyes wide and staring ahead in shock.

It couldn't be.

His bond mate could not be Dean Winchester, the chosen one foretold of for millenniums. Castiel would have known the instant Dean Winchester was born and if somehow for whatever unlikely reason it slipped his attention it would have alerted one of the other Earth bound Angels under his command, they would have informed him on what had happened.

Castiel's eyes narrowed and he swallowed hard keeping a close grasp on his Grace which was humming with rage and disbelief.

There was only one way written in the ancient texts in heavens library which showed how to hide a human from the eyes of an Angel and that would be for an Angel to mark the bones. It wouldn't be impossible to do, if the Angel had been somehow aware that Mary Winchester was in the very beginning stages of pregnancy then the Angel would only have to touch her stomach, sending their grace into Dean where he lay cocooned in the womb and mark him.

Castiel growled low in his throat at the thought of another Angel touching his bond mate, not only touching him but hiding him from Castiel's eyes. John and Mary had disappeared as soon as they married and Castiel had foolishly allowed them to go, barely checking on them as the years went by, he had never noticed a child or any indication of a child and when Mary had died so young he had assumed the marriage had been childless all because Dean had been hidden from them all.

He could have had years with Dean, preparing him for what it meant to be his bond mate but those years were lost and it was a lost that Castiel was not going to let go lightly.

He would have to investigate and find out who had done this and then once he did he would punish them himself. Nothing else would satisfy him.

He could feel Dean's confusion pulling at him as though the emotion belonged to him but he held off responding to it. The last thing he wanted was for Dean to feel the state of his emotions. He doubted his bond mate would be scared off by Castiel's feelings of rage and possessiveness but it might make him wary of him and Castiel was determined that would not happen.

One way or another Dean would be with him.

He had to think through the situation logically and not allow his new found emotions to blind him. Whoever had hidden Dean from sight had also hidden his brother as well. The brother who was Lucifer's vessel which meant that the Angel had plans for the two of them himself. He would have to remain near, being exposed to a human soul in such a pure state as a child in the womb, caused an almost binding effect between the grace and the soul.

This meant that if Dean Winchester was here then the Angel who did this would have to be near by as well. Castiel would have him sooner or later.

Now however there were things which needed to be dealt with before he joined Dean that night.

"Adriel" he said, his voice pitched at a normal level. He didn't have long to wait as a second later there was a slight displacement in the air and Adriel appeared. Castiel watched him for a moment, seeing the other Angel flick his wings back behind him as he waited for Castiel to speak to him, hand clasped behind his back his dark eyes staring at the wall behind Castiel's head clearly waiting for instructions.

"You called Castiel?" the vessel's voice was warm though the tone was respectful.

"Dean Winchester has finally been located" Castiel announced, watching as Adriel's vessel eyes widened at the news, he staggered back a step before he controlled himself and stood straight again. Castiel couldn't blame him; they had all been waiting so long for this news, it was a shock even to Castiel to know that the waiting was finally over.

"He has finally been born" Adriel said almost as though he was speaking to himself. Castiel's eyes narrowed as he heard the awe in the other Angel's voice.

"Go and gather the captains and have them meet here. The time has come to put our plans into place"

"Yes Castiel" Adriel responded before he disappeared from the room. Castiel stared at the place where the other Angel had stood before turning away and opening the connection between him self and his Bond mate. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth as the essence of Dean flooded his mind. He never wanted that feeling to leave.

"_Where did you go?"_ Dean demanded his tone a mixture of curiosity and annoyance. "_One minute we were chatting and the boom off you fly without a word" _A slight smile came to Castiel's mouth at Dean's choice of words.

"_I apologise Dean. My attention was required elsewhere" _Dean made a short huffing sound and Castiel was surprised when the image of Dean rolling his eyes at him appeared in his head. An image which Dean had obviously sent to him.

"_Yeah, yeah" _Dean grumbled. "_Next time perhaps you could give a little bit more warning before you slam the wall down, like I don't know say you're actually going."_

_ "If that is what you want Dean then I will endeavour to warn you in advance when I'm leaving a conversation."_

There was a silence in which Castiel was sure that Dean was trying to figure out whether it was worth the argument to pursue the point but he clearly decided not to as the silence stretched on.

The connection between the two of them was growing surprisingly strong even after only a few conversations between them. A fact proven by Dean's barely concealed distress at the loss of contact between them for even a short time. It was an emotion that Castiel doubted Dean was even aware of feeling.

"_So you know my name"_ Dean suddenly said "_You ever gonna get round to telling me yours or am I to carry on calling you that guy?"_

_ "I am Castiel" _There was a silence before Dean spoke sounding amused

"_No surname Castiel?" _he asked. The sound of his name being said in Dean's voice sent an agreeable flash of pleasure through him causing his grace to flare happily. An image of Dean beneath him chanting his name in a broken voice imprinted into his head. He licked his lips aware of Dean's sharp intake of breathe indicating that his bond mate had seen the same image.

_"I have never had a surname" _Castiel replied.

"_Right" _Dean remarked, his voice low and distracted as though someone else was speaking to him. Castiel frowned; he was quickly discovering that he didn't like Dean's attention to be elsewhere when he was speaking to him. Dean's attention should be fixed on Castiel and no one else. A lesson he was clearly going to have to teach him. "_I've got to go Castiel" _he announced still sounding sidetracked.

"_Tell me where you're going" _Castiel demanded.

"_I'm going to none of your damn business" _Dean answered, his distraction giving away to irritation.

"_Dean-" _he began stopping in surprise when Dean suddenly laughed, the sound filling Castiel's mind causing a flush of warmth to pass through him.

"_You still haven't learnt yet but you will" _Dean teased before he was gone leaving Castiel alone in his study with the lingering feeling of a hand clapping down on his shoulder.

* * *

Author note – _This chapter has been surprisingly difficult to write but its over and I can't wait to write the next one so yay!_


	5. Chapter 5

Bond

By

Ava Brett

Chapter Five

Disclaimer – _None of the characters mentioned in the below chapter belong to me, I am merely using them for my own personal entertainment purposes._

Author Note – _Here chapter five for you! I hope you're ready for more possessive Castiel! Just to remind you once again that Castiel is not human nor is he attempting to be!_

* * *

Dean pushed himself back against the wall, twisting his head to the side so he could look down the alleyway through narrow eyes. It was empty but somehow that didn't surprise him. He would have been more surprised if their prey was standing, waiting for them.

Damn it, they had been so close to having it in their grasp. How the hell had it gotten away from them? It was as though it had disappeared into thin air and yet Dean knew that had to be impossible. He had been a Hunter a long time and he had yet to come across something with a physical body that could just vanish into thin air.

Shaking his head, Dean looked back resting his head against the cold wall, trying to ignore the throbbing pain which had worsened with each running step he had taken while he had been in pursuit. Next time he was definitely going to make Sam chase it.

He could feel Castiel's presence on the other side of the wall he had erected, a feeling of impatience growing with each passing moment, Dean wanted to let the wall down, he wanted Castiel to flood his mind and yet he didn't know why. Dean had always been independent and strong, he didn't want to rely on anyone other then Bobby and Sam. Certainly not a stranger who he hadn't even known for twenty four hours and yet the pull was there, always in his mind and he was finding himself more and more tempted with each passing minute to give in.

He bit down on his bottom lip, allowing the pain to distract him from his thoughts for the moment before twisting back around and look down the alley way again. Still empty.

He pushed his body from the wall and began walking down the street again, it was fairly busy, no doubt workers on their lunch break desperate for food. Dean couldn't blame them, he was starving. The little boost of energy the coffee he had, that morning was long gone leaving him exhausted with barely enough strength to put one foot in front of the next. He blinked slowly and yawned fishing his phone from his coat pocket and flicking through it until he came to Sam's number. He pressed the call button, lifting the phone to his ear and waited for his brother to answer.

"Where are you?" Sam demanded Dean smirked, shaking his head at his brother's demanding tone, normally he was the one using that tone.

"Hello to you to Sammy" he commented. "I'm just walking towards the diner we noticed earlier. I don't know about you but I need some food real bad."

"Did you get it?" Sam asked Dean found himself shaking his head in response before he realised that Sam wouldn't be able to see him.

"No" he replied lowly. "It was weird Sammy, it just disappeared." There was a slight silence before Sam spoke again, his voice concerned.

"You sound exhausted Dean" he commented.

"Yeah well you know it turned out that the little bitch was surprisingly fast" he answered. "I've just got to the diner, how long will you be?" he asked curiously as he pushed open the door.

"Five minutes maybe ten, I'm gonna call Bobby and then I'll be with you."

"Hey" Dean said quickly, speaking before Sam could hang the phone up on him. "When you speak to him, ask him if he knows anything which can vanish into thin air."

"Vanish into thin air?" Sam repeated in surprise.

"Yep because that's what the bitch did, literally Sammy, one minute it was there and the next it was gone, I was right behind it, it couldn't have gotten away from me without me at least noticing it."

"Ok, I'll ask him; grab us a table and I'll be with you in a moment."

"Cool" Dean responded before he ended the call slipping into a booth and closing his eyes. God he felt as though he could sleep for a month straight..

The whole situation was so confusing leaving Dean reeling; he had to figure out what the hell was going on. Where the hell had Castiel come from? How were they so connected with each other? Why was Dean just so damn aware of the other man? It made no sense to him and yet they were questions that he had to know the answer to. The only problem was he was pretty sure there was only one person who could answer them and that was the one person Dean wasn't sure he wanted to see.

"You're in danger you know."

Dean's eyes snapped open and he stared at the man in front of him, his body tensing, shit he must be out of it if a man could sneak up on him without him noticing. Sam and Bobby would have his ass if they knew.

Dean reached up and rubbed his head trying to ease the pressure against his skull. He fixed his eyes on the stranger, one hand reaching down and curling round the hilt of Ruby's knife. The man was young, perhaps a year or two older then him self with curly black hair and black eyes. He looked completely at ease as though he belonged on the other side of the booth from Dean.

"Sorry buddy you've clearly got in at the wrong booth." Dean stated, raising an eyebrow when the man made no attempt to move, instead he smiled widely as though Dean had made a joke of some kind.

"Have I?" came the smooth reply. Dean frowned; one part of him wondered whether this was a strange pick up line while the other remained wary, somehow he had the feeling that this was something else, something bigger then he was used to dealing with. The man didn't appear dangerous but Dean had learnt the hard way that appearances could be deceiving.

"Yeah" Dean answered. "I don't know you and I don't particularly want to know you so how about you get up, walk away and I'll forget this ever happened" he suggested. "There are plenty of other booths for you to sit your ass down at."

"I could" the man said looking down and studying his hand which was resting at the table between them. "Or I could tell you about the thing you're hunting, you know the thing which disappeared into thin air; not knowing what it is must be killing you."

"As if you'd know how I feel." Dean responded instantly surprised when the man leaned forward straight away, his black eyes taking on an intense look as they bored into Dean's.

"But I do know you Dean Winchester" came the sharp reply, the tone no longer quite as friendly as it had been a moment ago. "Did you really think that you would escape notice forever? That we would not eventually find you, do you think that Castiel can keep you safe?" he almost spat out Castiel's name as though it was poison in his mouth. Dean was surprised by how angry it made him.

"I've no idea what the fuck you're talking about but if you know what's good for you then you'll get lost right now before I get pissed off." The man reached over and covered Dean's hand with his own before Dean could react or pull his own hand away.

At once the pain in his head erupted, the throbbing crushing at his skull while flares seemed to go off behind his eyes. He violently jerked his hand away from the man as though he had been burned and then he felt the fury. Dean had thought he had been angry before but nothing could have prepared him for Castiel's rage, the rage that broke through his mental wall as though it was nothing.

It washed through him, thickening the air around him until he could feel it pressing against his skin, the blue sky outside darkened, heavy clouds filled with rain suddenly appearing with a quickness that had people outside the diner pointing to the sky in surprise before looking for cover. He watched with wide eyes as the diner quietened, people looking around warily as though they sensed something unnatural in their midst.

It was then that Dean realised the man opposite him was choking.

His hands reached his neck with a quickness that surprised Dean, he watched unable to move as the man clawed at his throat as though he was trying desperately to rip fingers away from his windpipe, his face reddening as his black eyes bulged. Dean swallowed watching as one of the waiters leapt behind the man, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing, clearly trying to dislodge whatever it was blocking the man's airway.

Dean knew it was hopeless even as the waiter tried a look of surprise on his face when the man continued to choke. Dean let out a shaky breathe. This was Castiel.

He narrowed his eyes forcing himself to focus.

"_Damn it Castiel, stop!" _he demanded angrily in his head. "_The guy's a douche bag but you don't have to kill him" _There was a heavy silence in response to him. "_Let him go, if he dies and they find nothing in his throat then who do you think the police will look at to blame? Me! I don't need the police on my ass again."_

He saw the man slump forward, taking deep breaths into his lungs, his eyes watering, patrons of the diner were watching them both, some of them clearly wondering why Dean had made no effort to help the man sitting with him. He cursed under his breath, steeling him self for the pain he knew was coming as he reached out with his hand towards the man.

"_Do not touch him" _Castiel commanded starkly with none of the warm amusement Dean had already become used to, it was surprising how much the voice affected him even as he obeyed, dropping his hand down and taking a step back.

He looked around him, reaching up and rubbing at his head as the emotions of the room finally got through his already weakened mental protection. The amount of fear and horror and disbelief coming from everyone caused him to stagger back nearly driving him to his knees.

Where the hell was Sammy when he needed him?

He had to get out of there before the emotions caused him to lose his mind. Dean looked around blindly for the toilet, if he could just take a moment for himself them he could think, he could push his mental barriers up and try and figure out what the hell had happened.

"Dean"

Dean froze at the sound of the low pitched voice; it was rough and husky sending a shiver through him even as it soothed him. He would know that voice anywhere.

He forced his eyes up, his eyes focusing on the man at the doorway, the man who parted the crowd of people as though none of them existed. He was tall though a few inches shorter then Dean with a body that was muscled but made more for speed then strength. His hair was short and dark, wild looking as though he had just rolled out of bed while his face was handsome. There was a look of complete authority about him, as though he was a man who expected to be obeyed by everyone.

It was his eyes though that captured Dean. They were a bright almost unnatural blue in colouring, burning with energy, with knowledge as though there were thousands of secrets in their depth begging to be shared with Dean.

Dean knew instantly that those eyes could memorise him, hypnotising him into forgetting everything just like the power of his voice had.

Dean felt a shudder go through him as one thought entered his head.

Castiel had come for him.

* * *

Author Note – _I can't promise I'll always be able to update this quickly but I certainly will attempt to! Hope you enjoyed it _


	6. Chapter 6

Bond

By

Ava Brett

Chapter Six

Disclaimer – _None of the characters who are mentioned in the below story that you recognise belong to me they clearly belong to Eric Kripke… I don't think I can take credit for the Angels either… because I don't think anyone living can take credit for them… well you get the drift anyway._

Author note - _*Ava uploads her chapter and skips away*_

* * *

Castiel hated being surrounded by so many humans, hated the way their souls would cry out for help, reaching for him as though his touch alone could push out the taint which infected them. Normally he kept away from them but he had been unable to stay away from his bond mate after what happened.

That had changed everything.

Castiel's eyes fixed on the Dean the moment he stepped into the diner, everything else melting away as though they didn't exist. To him they didn't, there was only Dean.

Dean who looked ready to flee; from him, from the scene, from everything.

His face was pale and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, a tremble going through the young man's body which Castiel doubted he had even been aware of. Instead he seemed frozen to the spot, large green eyes fixed on Castiel in a way which made the Angel swallow hard in longing.

Every instinct he possessed was screaming at him to grab Dean and escape with him, not stopping until his bond mate was in Castiel's home safe and unable to leave and yet he knew that if he was to attempt that then Dean would fight him every step of the way which might lead to him being injured and Castiel could not risk that happening.

Instead he walked a few steps forward and stopped aware of the hush which had descended across the diner as everyone watched the scene unfolding.

"Dean" Castiel remarked softly, watching at the way Dean's eyes closed at his name, his body swaying toward Castiel before he stopped himself, jerking back and holding himself still. "I have been looking for you, I believe we have a game of chest to play."

"Jeez not the chess thing again" Dean said, his voice sounding slightly strained and shaky. Castiel sucked in a breath at the sound of his bond mate's true speaking voice, the sound causing his grace to soar with the desire to possess Dean. "I don't remember actually agreeing to that Castiel."

"But you did when you challenged me" Castiel responded. "Surely you knew that I would not let such a challenge go without answering it? You owe me a game." A slight smile curved Dean's mouth attracting Castiel's attention for a moment before he forced himself to meet Dean's eyes.

"I'd so beat you" the human muttered, looking away, a flush covering his cheekbones.

"We shall soon see" Castiel said mildly, his eyes flickering to the figure opposite Dean who was staring at him through wide knowing dark eyes. Castiel ignored the inner rage clawing at him, trying desperately to escape his control at the thought of one of the Fallen touching his bond mate. He should have been prepared for this scenario occurring but his mind had been overwhelmed by Dean instead. It concerned him that the Fallen already knew where Dean Winchester was. He would have to speak to Adriel and see who the other Angel had spoken to. If there was one of them who was still in contact with the Fallen then Castiel would need to deal with them straight away. He couldn't afford for any of their plans to fall into the wrong hands.

He needed to destroy the creature in front of him and yet there were too many witnesses and Castiel dared not leave Dean alone now that he was discovered. He would have to come with Castiel for his own safety; a battle Castiel knew would not be an easy one to win. Not when his bond mate was so stubborn, perhaps the way to play it would be to use Dean's younger brother who he clearly cared about. Castiel would put up with having the demon spawn in his house if it meant keeping Dean safe and with him. It might work out better that way as it would allow Castiel to keep a close eye on Lucifer's vessel.

"_Gadreel I have need of you" _he called out

"_I am on my way Brother" _came the reply.

Castiel used some of his grace to turn the attention of all the other patrons away from them. He saw Dean glance around, a small frown coming to his face when everyone turned away before his eyes met Castiel's, in them Castiel could see hundreds of questions waiting to be asked but the human remained silent, clearly recognising that now was not the time to seek answers from him.

The door opened behind him and a slight smile came to Castiel's mouth as he twisted his head slightly, nodding a greeting at Gadreel. The Angel's vessel was tall and intimidating, dark brown eyes surveyed the scene lingering on Dean. Castiel watched as the other Angel bowed his head slightly to his bond mate who looked startled at the move before the dark eye settled on the Fallen, narrowing in distaste.

"I am needed here" Castiel remarked. "I trust I can leave this with you" he waved a hand towards the Fallen who was looking desperately around him for an escape which wasn't forthcoming. A Fallen could not escape an area when a true Angel was there. The creature had been doomed the minute Castiel had come for Dean.

"It would be a pleasure" Gadreel responded, walking over to the creature, a tendril of grace wrapped around the creature's wrist causing him to hiss in pain before Gadreel led him out of the diner to dispose of him out of the sight of humans.

"Come Dean it is time we were away from this place." Castiel said, stepping into Dean's personal space unable to keep the distance between himself and his bond mate anymore. His grace almost exploded out of him, desperate to touch the human soul. He swallowed forcing himself to focus on Dean's words.

"You don't seem to be getting it through your head that I'm not going anywhere with you Castiel." The human retorted, his eyes widening when Castiel reached out to shackle his wrist "_Don't"_ Castiel ignored Dean's silent plea and wrapped his finger around his bond mate's wrist. The skin was surprisingly soft and smooth and beneath his fingertip he could feel Dean's pulse quicken. He kept his eyes on Dean noticing that Dean looked surprised, his flickering down to Castiel's hand before rising to look into his face again.

"What is it?" he asked tilting his head to the side "You appear confused."

"You're touching me" Dean answered as though that explained everything.

"I am" he said. Dean made a movement with his head, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips. Castiel's eyes followed the movement aware of the flush which crossed Dean's face before he scowled

"No one touches me" Dean stated bluntly.

"That is a lie" Castiel replied just as bluntly. "I have seen that people do touch you. I have seen that you have enjoyed their touch and have encouraged it in the past." For a moment Castiel felt a jealous rage threaten to consume him before he forced himself to calm down. Dean had been unaware of his existence during those encounters. It was not his bond mate's fault that those encounters had occurred.

"Yeah" Dean said in frustration dragging his hand through his hair. "But not when-" his voice trailed off as he waved his free hand towards his head area.

"You feel so exposed and stretched." Castiel finished with a nod, he turned and walked to the door, pulling Dean behind him, he heard Dean's startled cry but ignored it as he led him out into the day light and fresh air.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean hissed at him. Castiel raised a dark eyebrow.

"You are hyperventilating which is bad for humans. I suggest you breathe. You might find it helps." Castiel couldn't help the amusement which flavoured his voice at the expression on Dean's face. He let go of Dean's wrist turning so he was facing the younger man.

"I'm breathing just fine" Dean replied stubbornly. Castiel nodded noticing as Dean's breathing steadied, the tension in his face and shoulders fading away as he breathed in the cool refreshing air.

"Are you ready to go?" Castiel asked.

"To go where exactly?" Dean demanded. "Because the only place I'm going is back in there to meet Sam" he jerked his thumb over his shoulder to indicate the diner. Castiel shot it a quick disinterested look before focusing once again on Dean.

"We are going to my house" Castiel watched as Dean's mouth fell open before he closed it with a snap, blinking a few times.

"What? Did you even hear what I said to you?" Dean demanded. Castiel shot Dean a concerned look.

"Yes I did. I however am telling you that I am taking you to my house where you will be safe and we can play chess" he said simply.

"Look Cas, I'm not going back to your house with you. I don't even know you-"

"Yes you do" Castiel interrupted ignoring the glare his answer received from Dean.

"And besides I've got plans, so its nice to meet you and all but I think you should go" Castiel considered Dean's request for a moment before he shook his head.

"No" he answered. Dean's eyes snapped back to his, anger mixing with reluctant amusement in his eyes.

"I'm not asking you Cas, I'm telling you. Go away."

"I cannot do that Dean, not when I know that it could put you in danger." Dean rolled his eyes at him, reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose between his finger tips, his eyes darting to the sky for a moment before looking back at Castiel.

"If there's any danger then me and Sammy will handle it the same way we always do."

"I must insist that you come home with me" Castiel responded.

"And if I don't you'll what kidnap me or something?" Dean asked him in disbelief.

"I would rather not have to" he replied. Dean looked away, shaking his head as though he couldn't believe what was happening. Touching his mind Castiel could feel a whirl of emotions as well as exhaustion hit him. Dean was barely awake.

"That guy who was talking to me, the one you was going to kill, did you know him or was that because of me?" he demanded. Castiel felt a flare of anger awaken in him.

"Do not speak to me of him" Castiel said trying to keep his voice steady. "I didn't kill him there to please you."

"You don't have to do anything to please me" Dean said instantly "Because you don't even know me"

"Enough Dean" Castiel commanded watching as Dean fell silent for a moment. Dean's face looked resentful as he spoke again.

"The dude was harmless, he was a dick sure but-"

"Do not try my patience Dean" Castiel snapped "He touched you, put his hands on you" Castiel was sure his eyes were merciless when he spoke the next words. "He caused you much pain" he stepped straight into Dean's personal space feeling the heat radiate off the human. "Do not disobey me in this Dean. That creature has touched you and hurt you and I see no reason for his existence. He will be dealt with." Dean let out a shaky breath but he did not move back a feat which Castiel found himself admiring. Dean's eyes moved across his features.

"You're fucking serious aren't you?" Dean demanded, his voice curiously hushed as though he had had the wind knocked out of his sails. Castiel nodded his head, eye burning into Dean's as he spoke.

"Deadly serious"

* * *

Author Note – _I've decided I quite like writing from Cas's Point of view. He's just so non human in this story that I can't help but love it, especially when I can see how frustrated Dean is getting with him. I think I might have to write the next chapter from Dean's point of view. Dean is always fun to write. Anyway hope you liked it. No time limit on when the next chapter will be up but I think I've been quite good with my updating all things considering._


	7. Chapter 7

Bond

By

Ava Brett

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer – _None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or fashion._

Author Note – _Well I hope you're all ready for a long story because I'm getting the feeling that this story is going to end up being really long! I decided to do this chapter from Sam's POV because I thought it be interesting to see Cas and Dean from an outside view. Sam will be important to the story so don't be surprised if some of the later chapters are also done by him. I might even add some Angel chapters, I'm just not sure yet!_

_I hope you enjoy it _

Summary – _Castiel has waited centuries for Dean Winchester to be born, he just never expected the man to be his bond mate. It's Castiel's job and right to keep Dean safe so he can fulfil his destiny but Castiel isn't the only one after Dean. There is another and he won't stop until Dean is either his or dead._

Romances – _Castiel/Dean_

* * *

Sam Winchester closed his phone with a sigh, reaching up and rubbing the bridge of his nose between his fingers. He could feel the beginnings of a headache forming in his brain. This hunt was supposed to be nice and simple. All they had to do was to find out what the creature was and destroy it; it should have been a cut and dry case only it was turning out to be anything but.

Not only did they have no idea what the creature was or where it had disappeared to but Sam also had to try and figure out exactly what was wrong with Dean.

Because regardless of what his brother said, Sam could tell that something was wrong.

Something serious.

Sam liked to believe that he was the one person in this world who understood how Dean's brain worked. He was the one who spent nearly every day with him and he felt it gave him quite a bit of insight into the way Dean Winchester worked and he had never in all that time, seen his brother appear as tired and out of it as he did that day. It was although something was weighing down on him and Sam was determined to find out what it was.

He lowered his hand, casually glancing at his watch before he began walking down the street towards the diner which Dean had told him he would meet him at. He was starving so getting some food and trying to figure out exactly how the creature had disappeared seemed like a good idea to him.

His call to Bobby hadn't revealed anything, the older man hadn't heard of any creatures which could just disappear into thin air but Sam trusted Dean. If Dean said that was what happened then as far as Sam was concerned that was it. Bobby had agreed to start looking in his book straight away for them. If the information was to be somewhere it would be in Bobby Singer's library, Sam was sure of it.

Sam rounded the corner and stopped in his track, his eyes narrowing at the scene in front of him.

Dean was in front of the diner without his coat on even though the weather was freezing. He looked strange even from a distance, holding his arms tightly around himself as though he was trying to stop himself from doing something. Sam couldn't see his facial expressions from where he was but he could tell something was wrong.

Another man was with him, standing close to him dressed in a suit and a long trench coat. Sam had never seen him before and he was positive that Dean hadn't either so why was the man so up in his brother's space? It looked as though he was trying to badger him into something.

Sam felt a surge of rage go through him as he began walking again, his stride long, trying to cut the space down between him and his brother.

"Dean!" he called out as soon as he was in speaking range. Both men turned towards him, a look of barely disguised relief on Dean's face while the other man simply looked blankly at him. He came to a stop by his brother's side. "Sorry I'm late, I was just speaking to Bobby on the phone" his eyes flickered up and down the man. "Who is this?" he demanded, looking back towards Dean.

"This is-" Dean began only to be interrupted by the man.

"I am Castiel" he stated, a tone in his voice which made Sam want to drop his eyes and walk back a step. He forced himself to continue to meet the man's gaze.

"Right" Sam said with a frown "Never heard of you" he turned to Dean, surprised to see his brother looking between them with a torn look. "Dean, you ready to go inside?" he asked, anxious to get his brother away from this man. He didn't know why but something about the whole situation was making him uneasy.

"Dean is coming with me" Castiel said calmly. Sam raised an eyebrow, watching as a flush of colour stained Dean's cheeks, most likely from anger if the suddenly resentful expression on Dean's face was anything to go by.

"Yeah Cas, we've been through this. I'm not going with you" Dean responded flatly, turning to glare at the older man who merely looked unimpressed with his brother.

"You are coming with me" Castiel said again, folding his arm across his chest, something about the movement made Sam grab Dean's elbow before he could think about it. Castiel's eyes dropped to the hand on Dean's arm before they snapped up to meet his. This time Sam did take a step back dragging Dean with him. The man looked like he was going to rip Sam's throat open with his bare hands.

"Sam let go" Dean warned, Sam glanced at him from the corner of his eyes before reluctantly letting go. He stayed close to Dean's side, watching as Dean sighed, looking tired suddenly.

"You are weary Dean" Castiel said, an almost hypnotic tone to his voice. Dean's eyes rose to meet his and Sam was suddenly given the impression that no one else existed to his brother at that moment in time. "You need rest."

"I can rest later" Dean said stubbornly with a shake of his head. "I told you before that I had a job to do and I'm not abandoning it just because you say so Cas."

Castiel tilted his head, a thoughtful expression on his face as he took another step towards Dean.

"What if I helped you finish your job?" he offered "Then would you come home with me" Dean looked away, reaching up and rubbing at his eyes as though his head was hurting him.

"Sam-"Dean began.

"Is welcome as well" Castiel said "My house is large enough" blue eyes snapped to his, a sharp warning in the depths which Sam didn't understand but which froze the blood in his veins. Was this was it felt like to be prey?

"You're incredibly annoying you know that?" Dean said a trace of defeat in his voice.

"As are you" Castiel replied with a warm look at his brother. Sam watched as an unwilling smile came to Dean's face before he shrugged.

"Fine, you help us finish this job and we'll come and see your house since you're so desperate for us to view it" Dean said "and I swear to god Cas if you mentioned chess one more time I'll stick that King where the sun don't shine"

"Dean can I have a word?" Sam demanded, looking between the two men again.

"Sure" Dean answered, looking towards Castiel "Go and make sure our table hasn't been taken" For a moment Sam was sure that Castiel was going to say something but instead a secretive smile came over his face and he walked past them, his body brushing against Dean's. Sam watched as Castiel turned his head and caught Dean's eyes and Sam would have sworn that something passed between them though it was impossible. Dean wasn't psychic.

The minute Castiel was inside Sam felt the tension in his shoulder ease. He rolled them as he spoke.

"Who the hell is that?" Sam demanded. Dean shrugged.

"I don't know" he replied honestly "I only just met him." Sam stared.

"You only just met him?" Sam replied "But-"his voice trailed off as he shook his head.

"But what?" Dean asked curiously, Dean shot his brother a quick look wondering whether the older man was aware that he kept looking towards the diner, obviously looking for Castiel.

"You just seem like you know him that's all" Sam said "Are you sure its wise using him in this job, he could be working with the creature for all we know. Don't you think that it's highly convenient that this man turns up just as he did? He seemed awfully quick to offer us his help"

Dean frowned at his words, biting down on his lower lip as his eyes moved rapidly side to side.

"Maybe you're right Sam" Dean replied slowly "But if that's the case then isn't it better to have him with us so we can destroy him if it comes to that?" he asked. Sam frowned at the tone in his brother's voice. If Sam didn't know better he would assume that Dean was uneasy at the thought of hurting Castiel.

"Are you going to be able to destroy it?" he demanded with a frown "You seem awfully close to it Dean."

"Him" Dean replied automatically. "Cas is not a it, he's a he. He's human just like us. Now I'm going in side you coming?"

"Sure" Sam replied, watching as his brother opened the door and entered the diner.

If Dean couldn't or wouldn't see the danger he was clearly in then it would be up to Sam to look out for him.

No one was taking his brother away from him while he still breathed. He'd make sure of it.

* * *

Author Note – _I should mention that as much as I have a kink for possessive Cas I have a love of protective Sam… never anything sexual mind you but I just love the thought of Sam trying to protect Dean… _

_I'm not sure when I'll next update this. Real life is getting in the way but I'll certainly try my best not to leave it for too long._


	8. Chapter 8

Bond

By 

Ava Brett

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer – **None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any fashion. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note – **I can already hear your cries of rage over how short this chapter is but trust me when I said it needed to be. I needed to get this chapter written. I have so many plans for this story and I already know it is going to be stupidly long so you'll just have to be patient with me. There are so many plot lines and twists I need to introduce that it's scary!**

**But anyway enjoy!**

Summary – **Castiel has waited centuries for Dean Winchester to be born, he just never expected the man to be his bond mate. It's Castiel's job and right to keep Dean safe so he can fulfil his destiny but Castiel isn't the only one after Dean. There is another and he won't stop until Dean is either his or dead.**

Romances – **Castiel/Dean Winchester**

* * *

There he was.

The chosen one, standing there unaware that he was right within his grasp to take.

The young man would probably put up a fight when he came for him but it wouldn't be difficult to subdue him, a few well place touches to some pressure points would render him helpless and if that failed then threatening his precious younger brother with death would be enough.

He licked his lips taking in the man's physical appearance. He was so much more then he had expected him to be. Clearly strong and able to fight, intelligence burning in the green eyes which flickered around the street, for a moment they lingered on him before they moved on, the sight catching his breathe in his chest as the need to consume filled him.

He could see the brightness of the soul shining through reflecting the beauty the man possessed on the outside. A soul he wanted to devour and have for his own. With that soul at his command there would be nothing that he couldn't do. All his plans would finally be fulfilled and he would have everything he had been promised all those years ago.

He had waited so long for this.

His gaze went to the brother, distaste filling his gaze as he looked upon Lucifer's vessel. He could see the taint running through him, like blackness in the blood, contaminating everything which it touched. He had almost leapt from his position when he had touched the Chosen one though he had managed to contain him self. How dare he believe that he was worthy to be even in the presence of chosen one let alone touch him. He would soon teach the other man his place, it was a lesson he would enjoy giving.

His eyes moved on landing on Castiel and a hissed of pure hate escaped him.

He should have known that Castiel would be there, the same being who had cast him out threatening to kill him if he ever showed his face again. He would take great pleasure in killing the Angel but not before he took all that he held dear first. He was a patient being. He could wait until the chosen one was in his grasp before making his move.

He allowed him self one more look before he merged back into the shadow.

Soon his time would come.

* * *

Author Note – **Your scheduled programming will begin again shortly **** I do like little interludes occasionally. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 9

Bond 

By

Ava Brett

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer 

**None of the characters mentioned in the below piece of fiction belongs to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purpose.**

Author Note

**Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to write but things have been hectic recently and I haven't been in a writing mood until now so sorry about that!**

**This story sort of has three parts so we're still in part one.**

**It will quicken up and don't worry love scenes and plenty of kisses are on the way soon. Dean isn't quite there yet.**

**Enjoy**

Overall Summary

**A/U – Castiel has waited centuries for Dean Winchester to be born, he just never expected the man to be his bond mate. It's Castiel's job and right to keep Dean safe so he can fulfil his destiny but Castiel isn't the only one after Dean. There is another and he won't stop until Dean is either his or dead.**

Chapter Summary

**Dean is confused and he doesn't like being confused**

Over all Romance 

**Castiel/Dean Winchester**

* * *

Dean's head was spinning.

None of this day was making any sort of sense to him, he wanted to push everything out of his mind, sit his ass down on a chair and order a coffee and a large slice of pie. He didn't particularly care what sort of pie he had as long as it was warm and gooey and fresh from the oven. The world could go straight to hell as far as he was concerned as long as pie remained. Pie was clearly the only thing which made any sense in his fucked up life at the moment.

He sighed out loud, walking back through the door into the bright diner. He looked around, his eyes automatically scanning the room focusing on every individual's face carefully to see whether anything about them sent his Hunter instinct screaming into action.

It worried him more then he cared to admit that something was able to get close enough to him to grab him. Sure the guy had looked and acted human at first but Dean was a Hunter, he was meant to be able to pick up everything with a single glance. He should have known the minute the man sat opposite that something wasn't right with him but instead he had been sluggish to react.

Dean shuddered in the warm air, his mind skipping back to the moment the long fingers had wrapped around his wrist, he felt surprisingly dirty as though the touch had contaminated him or something.

How were he and Sam meant to protect them selves and others if it was getting harder and harder to detect the supernatural? He could use his powers to help but if he did that then Sam would find out and he would know that Dean had kept it not just from him but from Bobby as well. The last thing Dean wanted was to look in his brother's eyes and see nothing but mistrust staring back at him. They would have to figure out a way of dealing with this new threat the old fashion way.

"Dean are you ok?" Dean blinked, realising with a start that he had stopped in the middle of the doorway; he almost jumped when Sam clapped a hand on his shoulder and gently manhandled Dean into the room so he was able to close the door behind them.

Dean closed his eyes briefly, revelling in the feeling of love and concern that was coming from Sam. It had always happened for as long as he could remember; if someone touched him then he would be able to feel their emotions, sometimes weakly, sometimes strongly depending on how well rested he was. It was one of the reasons he had always refused to touch his family unless the situation had warranted it or there had been no way around it, he had found from an early age that if he claimed to be allergic to chick flick moments it was normally enough to keep them away from him. It wasn't so bad when the emotions were good but when they were bad then it was almost crippling for him.

Dean frowned, reaching up and rubbing at his forehead tiredly as his brain gave a particularly sharp throb of pain which almost brought him to his knees. His mental defences must have been shattered to be feeling Sam's emotions so strongly. He needed rest and peace in order to rebuild them and that was the one thing which he didn't have at that moment in time. Not when there was something running around the streets which could disappear at will. If it could disappear at will then it could certainly appear at will as well which meant no one was safe. They had to find it and destroy it before it could kill anyone else.

"Yeah I'm fine Sam" he replied, twisting his body so Sam's hand fell off his shoulder. He forced his usual cocky smile onto his face, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder towards the counter "I was just trying to decide what slice of pie to get today. Running after a crazy psycho bitch certainly builds up an appetite" he remarked, breathing a silent sigh of relief when Sam reacted by rolling his eyes at him.

"There's that guy" Sam commented instead, turning his head so he was looking at the booth through narrowed eyes. Dean followed his gaze, his heart jumping in his chest when he met the blue eyes which were studying him intently from across the room. He swallowed licking his lips nervously, there was something unnerving and yet exhilarating to be the sole focus of that gaze, Dean felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted off of him. He found himself wanting to reach out to Castiel, to let him flood his mind but he stopped himself.

This connection thing they shared just wasn't normal. How could two humans be so connected on such a level in under a day? It didn't make sense to him and Dean rarely trusted things which didn't make sense to him. He had learnt the hard way time and time again what happened when he did.

He blinked in surprise when he felt Sam's hand wrap around his elbow stopping him from moving towards the table, he hadn't even realised he had been automatically walking towards it and Castiel. He turned his head, raising an eyebrow at the look on his brother's face. Something must have seriously been bothering Sam for him to touch Dean twice in such a short space of time. Dean knew that Sam loved him but it was normally left unsaid between them. They certainly rarely touched each other, the most Dean did was occasionally ruffle Sam's hair or touch his shoulder.

"Sammy?" he queried with a questioning look "You ok?"

"Let's just get out of here Dean" Sam answered lowly, his fingers tightening on Dean's elbow. "I don't like this whole situation. We can just go back to the motel and figure something out. Bobby might have found something already and he did say that if we needed the backup we could call him and he would come out here to us" Dean blinked.

"Ok" Dean said slowly, his eyes searching Sam's face "If it really means that much to you then we can go back to the motel and figure something out from there. You know Cas could help us Sam, if he knows what is going on here then that would be kinda helpful. Let's order pie, go over there for five minutes grill the dude and then go ok? You said it yourself he might be involved and if he is then the last thing we want to do is to let him escape. What if he picks another victim?"

"_You don't believe that"_

Dean sucked in a breath, his shoulders slumping as Castiel's voice filled his head, pushing the pain away and easing the ache which had been growing in Dean which he hadn't even been aware of.

"_Maybe not"_ Dean conceded "_But Sammy does and I trust Sam's opinion"_

"Or we could order the pie, wait for it to come and leave without having to speak to him" Sam stated stubbornly.

"Yep and Pie takes five minutes so lets get the order in, speak to him and go"

"_I've ordered you pie and coffee already"_ Castiel's voice whispered in his head. "_I could feel how much you desired them. I got you cherry."_

Warmth filled Dean at the words before he shook it off focusing instead on Sam.

"Fine" the younger boy said looking displeased by the way the conversation had gone. "But the minute five minutes have passed we're out of here" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Alright Sam, chill out before you self combust or something. Castiel isn't that bad a guy" Dean remarked with a shrug.

"How would you know?" Sam responded instantly "You admitted outside that you don't even know the guy" Dean breathed out noisily.

"I just know Sam; you might not trust him but trust me. I know what I'm talking about" he turned and walked towards the table, unwilling to get into yet another fight with Sam, they seemed to be having more and more recently and Dean didn't know why. Something was bothering Sam he knew that much but Sam wouldn't talk about it on the rare time when Dean had felt compelled to ask and to make it worst his brother kept disappearing. It didn't matter what town they were in his brother would go and not return until much later always with a half defiant, half guilty expression on his face. Dean didn't even bother questioning him anymore. There seemed to be little point.

"_Dean come to me" _

"_Don't you start getting all demanding and bossy and shit with me Cas" _Dean stated in annoyance as he slipped into the seat opposite Castiel. "_I'm no fucking weakling I can take care of myself regardless of what you and Sam seem to think"_

_"I don't think you are weak Dean, stubborn, pig headed and unable to listen to any good advice yes but not weak" _Dean was unable to hide the smile that came to his face.

"_Well as long as we're clear and while I'm at it, no more of this demanding shit, I'm not your dog and I'll go where the hell I want to go understood. If you want to pull the creepy stalking act and follow me everywhere then go ahead, I can easily kick your ass, but you do not get to tell me what to do or where to go and I don't have to tell you shit either ok?" _Dean said, his words rushing together in his haste to get them out. Castiel stared at him for a moment.

"_Your pie is ready; I asked them to get you an extra large slice"_

Dean's mouth fell open, his eyes narrowing when he noticed the slight twitch around Castiel's mouth as though the other man was trying to hide a smile from him, without thinking Dean reached out through their connection and was immediately bathed in warmth and amusement and affection all directed towards him. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes widened. No one felt that way about him, he was always only good for sex, any time he trusted himself with someone they would let him down stating that he was great but not great enough to take a chance on.

"_You are worth everything Dean" _Castiel said softly, his words causing Dean's heart to pound in his chest as he helplessly stared at Castiel. _"Those others did not deserve you"_

"Dean!" Dean jumped surprised by Sam's voice and turned blindly towards it meeting his brother's concerned eyes "Are you ok?"

"Dude seriously stop asking me if I'm ok" Dean snapped hunching his shoulders over. He smiled at the waitress as she placed a large slice of cherry pie in front of Dean and a smaller Apple slice in from of Sam. Castiel spoke, his voice cool as he directed his comment to Sam.

"I didn't know what flavour to get you" his eyes glanced away from Sam focusing on Dean instead, the blue colour warming up catching Dean's attention before he could help it. How the hell did the guy have such blue eyes? Did he wear contacts or something because Dean had never seen another colour quite like it.

"We have questions for you" Sam stated, glaring at the older man opposite him. "You said you could answer them" Castiel nodded not taking his eyes from Dean who lowered his own to look at his pie, his warm, gooey cherry pie. There was no way he was getting involved in this pissing contest between Sam and Castiel. He was merely going to focus on his pie and let them get on with it. He'd only get involved if it was needed. He reached out touching Castiel's mind searching for reassurance. All he felt in return was a fiercely protectiveness towards him and annoyance towards Sam. Dean was pretty sure if he read Sam's mind then he would feel exactly the same thing.

He shook his head, picking up his fork and attacking his pie.

"What do you need to know?"

* * *

Author Note

**Yay!**

**Another chapter completed, I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully there won't be so long a gap between this chapter and the next one!**


	10. Chapter 10

Bond 

By

Ava Brett

Chapter Ten

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purpose!**

Author Note

**I can't believe I'm already on chapter ten of this story!**

**Still Hopefully you'll all enjoy my latest offering for you **

Overall Summary

**A/U – Castiel has waited centuries for Dean Winchester to be born, he just never expected the man to be his bond mate. It's Castiel's job and right to keep Dean safe so he can fulfil his destiny but Castiel isn't the only one after Dean. There is another and he won't stop until Dean is either his or dead.**

Chapter Summary

**Castiel begins to explain the fallen to Sam and Dean**

Overall Romance

**Castiel / Dean Winchester**

Chapter Romance

**Getting closer to the Castiel/Dean goodness**

* * *

Castiel tilted his head, taking a good look at Sam Winchester. He was different from what he had expected Lucifer's vessel to be. The legends in heaven had talked of a being so evil that he could easily contain the corruption that Lucifer brought to all who he touched. The human would have to share qualities with the devil to make him compatible with him and yet Castiel could detect little to support that notion.

The young man in front of him appeared to have a good soul, a soul that at the moment was pulsing with a need and desire to protect his brother from any threat which might try to harm him. Sam loved Dean he could see that, the brotherly bond between them strong. Strong enough to perhaps derail the plans which had been in place since the day their father created them.

Castiel knew what his job on Earth was. He was to protect Dean and to make him accept his destiny as Michael's vessel, he was to keep him away from Lucifer's vessel and he was to keep all threats, whether from Heaven or Hell, away from him until the time was right for Michael to descend from Heaven, take his vessel as his own and destroy Lucifer once and for all bringing paradise to Earth.

He would finally be allowed to go home, to soar above heaven; he would be surrounded by his brothers and sister, their love and affection bathing him. All the heavy burdens which had been weighing him down for centuries would be gone allowing Castiel to be free, his duty finally over.

The thought of returning home, of walking through the great halls and libraries, had been all that kept Castiel going and yet now, now things were different.

He turned his eyes away from Sam to look at Dean.

The younger man head was bent over his pie, attacking it as though he hadn't eaten all day, little moans of pleasure escaping him though Castiel doubted Dean realised what he was doing. The sounds went straight through him causing his Grace to jump up, the need to claim washing over him strong and almost overwhelming. For a moment he imagined those noises leaving Dean's mouth during more pleasurable activity.

Dean's head snapped up, meeting Castiel's eye as a pink flush covered his cheekbones making his freckles stand out all the more, freckles Castiel found himself wanting to count.

"_Stop that"_ Dean demanded, his hand tightening around the fork he was holding.

"_Stop what?" _Castiel responded lazily, hiding a smile at the way Dean had automatically spoken to him in the way Bond Mate spoke to each other. Each time they used that way of communication, the connection between them grew stronger. A part of him wanted to take Dean away, to explain everything that was happening to them, he knew his bond mate was confused by what he was feeling but there was another part of him, a darker selfish part which wanted to wait until the connection was so strong with them that Dean would be unable to be without him. He would have to remain at his side.

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about"_ Dean retorted "_Stop with the porn show!"_

_"I am merely expressing my desire to know you that way Dean" _Castiel answered, watching as the pink flush deepened into bright red as Dean's mouth fell open his green eyes widening.

"_Dude" _he groaned, resting his elbow on the table and resting his forehead in the palm of his hand. "_You can't say stuff like that to me"_

_"Why not when it's the truth? I much desire to have you beneath me"_

"Dean?" Sam said, worry evident in his voice and eyes as he reached out and rested his hand gently against Dean's shoulder as though Dean was something fragile to be handled with care. "Is everything-" the younger man stopped, swallowing his question clearly remembering Dean's previous threat, his fingers tightening.

Castiel wanted to smack the hand off of Sam and remove him from the diner for daring to touch Dean but he held back. Not only would the action upset his bond mate but Castiel was also intrigued to see how the brothers interacted with each other. The two brothers destined to destroy each other and who according to the ancient texts in Heaven were already meant to hate each other. It was an emotion that Castiel couldn't detect in either man.

Sam swallowed rephrasing his question.

"Would you like some painkillers?" he offered. Dean remained silent for a moment before he twisted his head so he could see Sam while still resting his forehead.

"Do you have some?" he asked cautiously. Sam nodded his head "Then yeah Sam, drug me up" Sam pulled his bag up off the floor and unzipped it, rummaging through it in search of the pain killer.

"_I could take the pain away from you Dean if you allow me to. It would only take a touch" _Castiel's hand twitched on the table, desperate to bridge the gap between them to deal with Dean's headache but he remained still. His bond mate had many strange ideas about what was right and wrong, ideas that Castiel would have to deal with at a later date once Dean was safe in his home.

"_No offence Cas but I don't like anyone touching me, not even you"_ Dean stated before he spoke out loud. "We have questions for you Castiel" he said, sharing a look with Sam as the younger man pulled out the painkillers and handed them to Dean who took them from him with a grateful look. Castiel watched as he pulled the lid off and knocked two white tablets into his hand before replacing the lid and passing it back to Sam who stuffed them back into the bag and dropped it on the floor.

Castiel met Sam's eyes as the younger man pushed his uneaten slice of pie towards Dean, who made a sound of happiness, before Sam spoke.

"You told Dean that you knew what we were hunting" he stated, his voice low so they wouldn't run the risk of being overheard by someone else.

"I do" he replied. There was a slight silence as the brothers shared a look before Sam looked back towards Castiel, a glimmer of annoyance showing in his hazel eyes.

"Well would you perhaps like to share with us what exactly it is?" Sam suggested.

Castiel considered whether he should answer the question but quickly decided he could. After all part of protecting Dean would be keeping him informed of any dangers which he might otherwise blindly step into.

"It is a fallen" he answered. Dean looked up from his pie, a frown coming to his face causing Castiel to reach out through the connection, sending a wave of reassurance to him. Dean's shoulder sagged, his eyes briefly closing before he opened them again, looking away from Castiel and towards Sam, nervousness and curiosity warring in him.

"The fallen?" Sam replied bluntly "Sure you haven't been watching any Transformers movies recently?" he mocked. Castiel's eyes narrowed as Dean snorted, a laugh escaping him as he looked back down towards his prize, a smile lingering on his face.

"I don't know what that reference means" Castiel answered.

"What are the fallen?" Sam demanded "Some kind of Demon?"

"In a way" Castiel answered, his gaze still fixed on Dean as the man ate, it would appear to anyone who didn't know Dean that he was ignoring every word that was being said around him but Castiel knew that the opposite was true. Dean was listening to everything and taking it all in. He just appeared to be happy to let his brother take the lead on this line of questioning.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance any longer.

"The fallen are creatures that were once Angels but have fallen into darkness. Much like Lucifer did. They aren't demons. Demons are humans who have been twisted and destroy in hell, remade into something much darker and dangerous. Fallen Angels make Demons look like mere child play."

A silence followed his words as both brothers looked at him.

"Angels don't exist" Dean remarked.

"Why do you say that Dean?" Castiel remarked.

"Because we would have seen some proof of them by now" Dean retorted "I don't believe in something I can't see with my own eyes. Demons I've seen, vampires I've seen, werewolves, shapeshifters, Wendigo you name it and I guarantee that we've killed at least one of the bastards if not more but don't sit there and tell us some bullshit story about Angels" Dean said flatly.

"_That's your problem Dean" _he whispered into his bond mates head, meeting his eyes and keeping the gaze "_You have no faith"_

Castiel stood up, his movements lazy.

"Come" he said, walking to the door and exiting the building. He walked down the street unsurprised when Sam and Dean appeared at his side.

"Come where" Sam demanded. Castiel looked towards Dean.

"You need to see to believe" he stated softly "So I am taking you there"

"To where?" Dean asked his voice shaky.

Castiel smiled.

"To see the fallen"

* * *

Author Note

**Yay another chapter finished.**

**I'm hoping for another update over the weekend but don't hold me to that… **

**Thanks for Reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Bond

By

Ava Brett

Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note

**This chapter would have been up much earlier today but literally the one I originally wrote (Which was different to this one) was terrible! So terrible that I deleted the whole thing and took a break from writing for about four hours. I'm much happier with this one though so hopefully you are as well.**

**I've just noticed I have over a hundred people following this story. That's insane! Thank you guys so much. It makes it worth it when I see that people are actually enjoying my work!**

**We've jumped back to Sam's point of view because I feel like Sam is the voice of reason at the moment. He seems to be the only Winchester able to think clearly now so yay for Sam. He really does care for Dean in this story… I love protective Sam at the moment!**

Overall Summary

**A/U – Castiel has waited centuries for Dean Winchester to be born, he just never expected the man to be his bond mate. It's Castiel's job and right to keep Dean safe so he can fulfil his destiny but Castiel isn't the only one after Dean. There is another and he won't stop until Dean is either his or dead.**

Chapter Summary

**Sam attempted to talk some sense into Dean…**

Overall Romance

**Castiel / Dean Winchester**

Chapter Romance

**None yet but be patient it will come…**

* * *

Sam glared at the back of Castiel's dark head wondering where the hell the other man got off in telling him and Dean what to do as though they were a pair of Dogs he owned. As far as Sam was concerned the man could stuff his offer of help. They had never needed help before and he would be damned if they needed help this time. Between the pair of them and Bobby they would be able to figure out what the fallen was and exactly how to deal with them, especially now that Castiel had given them the name and what they actually were.

Sam had always believed in Angels and God while he was growing up. He had prayed each night once he had gone to bed, taking comfort in the knowledge that there had to be a counter to all the Demons and evil they faced on a daily basis. If there was evil then surely there would be good as well. It wasn't that big a stretch considering what they faced on a daily basis that there was a all powerful being above who watched over humanity, a being who might actually give a fuck about them and a place that they could go to once their lives were over where they could finally be at peace, if anyone deserved to be at peace them it was himself and Dean and it had often been that thought which had gotten him through the darkest of days.

The thought that these same Angels he had believed in and prayed to for so long could actually fall into darkness and ruin made his skin crawl, especially Castiel's coldly spoken comment about how they made Demons seem like child play in comparison. What hope would Sam and his brother have against them when they struggled against Demons still?

Of course there was always the chance that Castiel was lying to them to get them to follow him. It would be easy enough for him to lead them straight into an ambush and there would be nothing they could do about it. Sam and Dean were an unstoppable team together but even they could be overwhelmed if the numbers against them were too high. They were only two humans with human limitations after all.

He didn't get why Dean seemed content to follow Castiel without a word of complaint, sure he had mentioned the fact that Castiel had been bossy but there had been something almost affectionate about the way he had said it to him. He had sounded the same way he always did when he was teasing Sam and the younger boy didn't like it. He didn't know Castiel and Dean had already admitted he didn't know him well so why were they trusting him? It was madness as far as Sam was concerned.

Following Castiel right now would be suicide and they hadn't come this far to lose everything because his brother seemed to have abandoned what little common sense he had. It was up to Sam to keep the pair of them safe.

He stopped, reaching out and grabbing Dean by the elbow pulling his to a halt.

"What the hell Sammy" Dean demanded, sounding annoyed as he pulled his arm out of Sam's hold, rubbing at it through his jacket with his other hand. Sam's gaze flickered away from Dean to focus on Castiel, a chill going through his as he noticed the deadly look in the blue eyes focused on him. The other man had tilted his head, observing Sam as though he was trying to decide the best way to end his existence.

"I need to speak to you" Sam said lowly, forcing his eyes away from Castiel to meet Dean's familiar green eyes "Alone" he added, placing emphasis on the word as he stared at his brother.

Dean's face fell into a confused frown, his eyes searching Sam thoughtfully making Sam wish not for the first time that he knew exactly what his brother was thinking. Sam knew there was a highly intelligent man beneath his brother's jokey façade. Hell for all he knew Dean could have been a genius like he was; he just didn't get why his brother felt the need to hide everything from everyone.

It never used to be that way, once upon a time back when they were younger Dean had trusted him with all his secrets. Now all it seemed to be was secret galore. A wave of guilt crashed through Sam as he thought about his own secret that he was due to meet that evening. What would Dean do if he knew about what he had been doing?

Would he be disappointed? Angry? Resigned? Or would he even care anymore? Things had been so strained between them recently but Sam wasn't sure what to do about it. How could he bridge a gap when he didn't even know the cause of it?

Dean sighed, reaching up and rubbing at his forehead, his frown of confusion turning into one of pain. Sam was tempted to ask him if the tablets had helped at all but he swallowed down the impulse. Dean always got pissed if someone brought up any weakness he had. It was as though he believed that he was someone who should never get ill like normal people did.

"You're not gonna let this rest unless we talk are you?" Dean asked tiredly. Sam shook his head.

"Not even for a minute" he promised.

Dean rolled his eyes turning to look at Castiel who was still watching Sam. Sam stared back noticing for the first time that the other man didn't move. Other people fidgeted even when they were standing fairly still. They would move their fingers or stamp their feet or perhaps shove their hands into their pockets but Castiel did none of that. He merely stood, so still that if Sam hadn't known better he would have thought they had stumbled across a wax model. The discovery left him feeling cold inside, he had never seen a human that still before.

"Cas, me and Sam just need to talk" Dean announced, raising his voice slightly, attracting Castiel's attention to him. "You mind going on a bit?"

Castiel frowned looking displeased by the news. There was a silence in which the pair of them stared at each other as though they were having some sort of staring competition before Castiel breathed out noisily.

"I shall wait at the corner for you Dean" he remarked grudgingly. He turned shooting Sam a quick glare before he turned and walked towards the corner. Dean turned to Sam the minute he was out of range.

"Talk to me" he demanded "What's going on in that oversized head of yours?"

Sam ignored his insult taking a step forward so he was in Dean's personal space.

"Tell me we are not seriously going to follow Castiel to go knows where because he says he has something to show us" he stated bluntly. Dean blinked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well that's normally the general idea when someone says they have something to show you. You tend to follow them to the place"

"Dean this is insane" Sam said, not bothering to hide his concern or annoyance from his brother. "What the hell is wrong with you today? First of all you're like a living zombie barely able to stay awake, then you lose the creature and now you're willing to follow a complete stranger to some unknown place because he says he has something to show us. Are you ill or something because this isn't you" Sam said reaching forward and placing his hand on Dean's shoulder. "For the love of God Dean talk to me"

Dean stared at him, flexing his shoulder beneath Sam's grip as he took a step back from him.

"Firstly I'm fucking fine Sam. What am I not allowed to be tired for once? Sometimes people sleep badly, especially people like us. I'm not a danger to you or to anyone else so stop acting like I'm some damsel in distress who needs you to rescue me"

"Dean you-"

"Have a headache" Dean snapped interrupting Sam before he could continue. "You remember headaches don't you? Or am I not allowed to have one now?" he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Sam demanded ignoring the sound of annoyance Dean made.

"Because I didn't think I had to Dad" Dean replied shaking his head. "I would have thought the fact I agreed to pain killers would have been a hint but clearly it isn't" Sam waited for Dean to continue speaking. "Secondly I didn't let the creature get away it fucking vanished on me, what did you think I did, strolled after it and then let it pass me? When the hell have I ever let a Supernatural creature get away from me? I always get my man or women Sammy so don't sit there with your high and mighty attitude as though I do this regularly. No one is more pissed then me that she got away understood"

Sam glanced away towards Castiel; the other man was standing exactly the same way he had been as far as Sam could tell he hadn't moved a muscle.

"And what about Castiel" Sam responded. "Why are you so willing to follow him?"

"I'm not following him" Dean said unfolding his arms and running a hand through his hair. "I want to see what this falling thing is to see whether or not he is talking complete and utter shit? Because what if he isn't Sam? What is this fallen stuff is the next big threat and we go into battle blind. Hell we've never even heard of them before today so how are we meant to fight them? Angels and Demons wouldn't be the same would they? So why would fallen Angels respond to the same weapons that Demons did? I'm not gonna let my pride get in the way if the result is you and me dying because strangely enough the idea of dying isn't exactly a comforting one is it"

Sam swallowed.

"Dean just listen to me ok?" he said "This isn't normal. We know what we're looking for now. Let's go back to Bobby's and research, we might be able to find something now that we know what we're looking for"

"Yeah and why we're doing that this fallen thing takes another victim"

"You said it yourself Dean, we don't know how to fight it, if we go after it now then we might as well kill ourselves now and save it some time. You know what Dad told us when we were younger. Never go into battle unprepared and we're shockingly unprepared now Dean. We can go to Bobby's have a look and then if we haven't found something in two days then we can meet with Castiel and have him show us what he wants to show us. At least then we will be prepared for every possibility, including the fact that your new buddy might be leading us directly into an ambush"

Sam saw the exact moment he got through to his brother when his shoulder's slumped down.

"Fine" Dean said throwing his hands up in defeat. "We'll go back to Bobby's, we'll hit the books and then we'll either gank the bitch or hook up with Cas. Happy now?"

"Yes" Sam said with obvious relief as he breathed out. Dean rolled his eyes, glancing away from Sam for a moment.

Sam took the moment to look back at Castiel, a smug smile coming to his face before he could stifle it.

Whatever Castiel was Sam was onto him and he had better think again if he thought that he was going to get his claws into Dean.

Sam would make sure that didn't happen even if it killed him.

* * *

Author Note

**Next chapter will be up either on Wednesday or next Weekend…**

**Thanks for reading **


	12. Chapter 12

Bond

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

Author Note

**Here's the chapter which has been brewing for the past five or so, there's only so much you can push Dean before he explodes…**

**Sorry for the delay in getting it up, I spent the whole weekend working on Witch Hunt!**

Overall Summary

**A/U – Castiel has waited centuries for Dean Winchester to be born, he just never expected the man to be his bond mate. It's Castiel's job and right to keep Dean safe so he can fulfil his destiny but Castiel isn't the only one after Dean. There is another and he won't stop until Dean is either his or dead.**

Chapter Summary

**Dean has had enough…**

Overall Romance

**Castiel / Dean Winchester**

Chapter Romance

**None yet but be patient it will come…**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

To say that Dean was seriously pissed off would have been the understatement of the century. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so angry that he wanted to attack the next person who crossed his path. He desperately wanted something supernatural to appear and attack him just so he could work the frustration out of his system before it consumed him.

What the hell was wrong with everyone in his life today? Did they all wake up and suddenly come to the decision that Dean was incapable of protect him self from any sort of danger which might come up. Why the hell did they suddenly seem to believe that they had the right to dictate what his actions should be? Trying to boss him around and demanding that he obey them or followed them or did what they wanted just because they told him so?

Damn it, he was Dean Winchester. He was a Hunter and a damn good one at that. He was the older brother and he would be damned if he let anymore of this bullshit slide. He had, had enough with both Castiel and Sam. Whatever they had in their asses what their own concern but he was done.

Narrowing his eyes, Dean moved down the street ignoring the sound of his brother calling after him with a trace of confusion in his voice. Let Sam run after him for once rather then the other way around. Dean stopped in front of Castiel and met the blue eyes which had been fixed on him the entire time he had been talking to Sam. Dean ignored the way his heart started pounding in his chest at the sight of Castiel, he ignored the way his stomach started flipping or the fact that he wanted to step forward right into the other man's personal space and not leave it. There was no way Dean was going to give into the desires he was feeling, he was a man of experience after all, not a chick who was experiencing her first crush.

He kept his mental barriers up, keeping Castiel out and ignoring the sharp throbbing pain the effort was causing him.

As soon as he got back to Bobby's he was going to take a rest and let Sam and the older Hunter begin to research the Fallen while he drugged him self up and slept off the pain. He wouldn't be any good to them in his current shape and there was no way in hell that he was going to reveal that fact to Sam. He already felt smothered by his brother's concern. It felt as though the younger man was trying desperately to make up for what an ass he had been towards Dean recently by going in the opposite direction and being way too over protective and concerned over everything which Dean did.

Dean missed the old days when Sam was still Sam and they could simply have a joke with each other and actually relax in each other company. The used to work as an unstoppable team, able to read the others mind with a single glance but now it simply felt as though Dean was working with a stranger and a stranger he didn't even like at that.

He pushed the thought away and spoke, his voice breaking the silence which had descended between the three of them, he moved awkwardly on the spot when he realised that he had been staring into Castiel's eyes the whole time without looking away.

"Cas, we appreciate the offer of showing us what the hell a Fallen is but there's stuff that me and Sam gotta do first" he stated firmly away of Sam shifting position and moving to the side of him. He didn't bother looking over at him, he was pretty positive that if he did he would see the smug look which Sam had recently perfected plastered on his face. Dean had seen that look directed once towards him and he had to remove him self from the room to stop him self reaching out and smacking the expression from his brother's face.

Dean frowned when he felt a gentle but insistent push against his mind. He ignored the pain it caused, grinding his teeth together before he glared at Castiel"

"Seriously enough" he snapped, thankful when the touch disappeared. "Look we're gonna be back here in two days and we're going to be going after that little bitch and finishing her off once and for all so if you wanna still show us then, then go ahead. We won't stay no to it, but that's the way its gonna be, so thanks but no thanks"

He took a step back from Castiel, ignoring the dark look which came to the other man's eyes as they moved away from him and towards Sam. The look sent a chill down Dean's spine, tensing his muscles and sending adrenaline pumping through his system as his body prepared it self for an attack.

"It's not safe Dean" Castiel said, turning back to look at him. "There are creatures that are after you, they now know of your existence and they will not stop until you are in their possession"

"Yeah? Just sounds like a normal day in my life to me" Dean responded flippantly, crossing his arms over his chest and shrugging. "Thanks for the warning and all but I'll deal with them if they come for me, the same way I deal with every other threat in my life. With my trusty gun and demon ganking knife"

"These are not creatures who can be hurt by a mortal or demon made weapon Dean" Castiel stated, a tone of sheer power coming to his voice which almost made Dean step back before he stopped him self. "These are creatures that have powers beyond what you or your brother has faced before and all of their attention is on you. All they desire is you and they will stop at nothing to obtain you for their master."

Dean swallowed ignoring the fear pumping through him.

"Well I hope whoever they are, are ready for some disappointment in their lives because contrary to popular belief, I'm not that easy" he turned to look at Sam, stopping when Castiel's hand shot out, wrapping around his elbow tightly in a hold which brought tears of pain to Dean's eyes though he blinked them back determined not to show any weakness. "You want to let go of me Castiel" he stated slowly and coldly meeting the blue eyes staring at him.

He felt torn, one part of him desperately wanted to wrench his elbow out of Castiel's grip and punch the other man as hard as he could in the face, shoving him away from him and taking all of his rage and frustration out on him. The other half wanted to collapse against him, dropping his mental barrier and allowing Castiel into his mind.

"Dean listen to me, you're making a mistake. You are tired and weary and you are not thinking straight" Castiel said, his voice surprisingly gentle as his eyes locked on Dean's. Dean found him self staring back, unable to look away as he listened to the soft gruff voice as it spoke to him. "I can protect both you and Sam from them but for me to do that I must be with you. If you need to return to Bobby Singer's house then so be it but I must accompany you there"

Dean bit down on his lower lip, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment as the hand on his elbow generated a soothing heat which seemed to penetrate every part of him, loosening his tired muscles and easing the constant throbbing in his head.

_Let me in Dean_

Dean swallowed hard as Castiel's voice whispered softly in his head, the words rebounding against the mental barrier until it echoed making him want to give in.

What harm could there be to let Castiel in, he had been in Dean's mind before and it had been fine. Castiel cared for him. Of course he would want to try and protect him; perhaps he could come back to Bobby's with them.

"How exactly did you know where we were going? Dean never mentioned that to you" Sam demanded suddenly, a sharp suspicious tone to his voice.

Dean's eyes snapped open and he looked around him with a dazed expression before his eyes focused on Sam's face. His brother looked pissed and that was putting it mildly, his hands were clenched into fists which he was keeping near to his jacket. Dean would hazard a guess that Sam was one moment away from snatching one of the weapons he kept on his person and using it against Castiel, A thought which filled Dean with horror.

Castiel ignored Sam as though he didn't exist.

_Dean listen to me, you know I am right_

"Dean why aren't you saying anything? You can't be buying any of this? How the hell did he know where we are going? Has he been following us?"

_Dean_

"Dean!"

Dean felt the exact moment his famous control broke. He ripped his arm from Castiel's grip, a sharp cry of pain erupting from his mouth as his shoulder socket popped out of the joint with a sickening sound. He clutched at it, stepping back and glaring at both Castiel and Sam when they took a step towards him. Sam looked sick while Castiel's face was blank though there was a stricken look in his eyes.

_Dean_

"Fucking stay where you are the pair of you" he snapped, ignoring the waves of pain crashing over him as he stared at them both, eyes moving between their faces. "I'm so damn sick of the pair of you. Sam just stop acting like an overprotective prick and try and remember who the big brother is here. I don't need you hovering around me every second of the day asking me if I'm okay because I'm fine. I'll be even better when we gank the god damn bitch who got away. I want you to be your annoying know it all self by the time we get back to the car because that's the brother I raised and that's the brother I want back. No more extreme Sam's you got it. I'm done with this bullshit" he said coldly, ignoring the array of emotions which came across Sam's face at his words, the predominate ones being anger and guilt.

"Dean I-"Sam began taking another step forward, his arm reaching out to Dean.

"Shut it" Dean interrupted rudely. "I'm still talking here Sam; see mouth opening, words coming out. You can take the floor once I'm done" he turned his attention to Castiel. "And you just enough okay? You don't know me; you know nothing about me so stop acting like you do. I appreciate your offer of help but Winchesters tend to work alone or together, we don't work with strangers. If you come up with any information then fucking great, send it over and we'll use it but this-"he pointed at the three of them "Is not the new dream team, this" he indicated him self and Sam "Is the dream team because regardless of all the shit going on between us and in our lives we still work and we still make sense. You" he jabbed his finger at Castiel. "Make no sense at all, you're confusing and annoying and you take over and that's something I can live without. And while I think about it just because there's this stupid ass thing between us it doesn't mean you have a claim over me or some sort of right to me. It's not your job to protect me. The only person who protects me is my self. The only person I belong to is me and to Sam. Have I made myself clear or do you want me to repeat my self" he demanded.

Castiel remained silent, his eyes thoughtful as he looked at Dean as though he was seeing him for the first time. Dean stared back defiantly, focusing on the pain to keep him self from doing something stupid. He didn't know what he expected the other man to do in response to his speech but he certainly hadn't expected the blue eyes to warm or a small, almost affectionate smile to come across Castiel's lips.

"I understand what you are saying Dean" he remarked, His word and tone putting Dean off of his stride. Dean stared at the other man suddenly feeling confused and frightened.

Something wasn't right.

He swallowed, turning his head to look at Sam who was watching him as though he was a bomb which was about to explode in his face.

"Ready to head back to Bobby's Sammy" he asked, noticing the way his brother's shoulder lowered at the familiar nickname. A look of relief coming to his hazel eyes as he nodded his agreement. "Let's go then. You should probably drive" he said indicating his arm.

He turned and walked away from Castiel, a small shudder going through him when he heard a strange voice in his head which didn't belong to Castiel.

_See you soon Dean._

* * *

Author Note

**That was surprisingly difficult to write!**

**Thanks for reading though**

**Now the plot can move on…**

**Update should be ready for the weekend**


	13. Chapter 13

Bond

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

Author Note

**Oh my gosh I can't believe that this story has over a hundred reviews for it! That's crazy, I never expected that to happen when I started this story so thank you all sooooo much! I can't tell you how thrilled I am with it, you guys like it! **

**So anyway here's the next chapter, I'm sorry for the delay in getting it to you but things have been mad here at the moment in the world of real life. I've only got it up today because I've been off sick!**

**It's short but it has to be, next chapter is gonna be good though! Trust me on that **

**Enjoy!**

Overall Summary

**A/U – Castiel has waited centuries for Dean Winchester to be born, he just never expected the man to be his bond mate. It's Castiel's job and right to keep Dean safe so he can fulfil his destiny but Castiel isn't the only one after Dean. There is another and he won't stop until Dean is either his or dead.**

Chapter Summary

**Someone is always watching…**

Overall Romance

**Castiel / Dean Winchester**

Chapter Romance

**None yet but be patient it will come…**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

He couldn't have planned this any better if he had tried, the scene he had just had the good fortune of witnessing would make his job so much easier to accomplish.

It never ceased to amaze him just how stubbornly stupid and arrogant the race humans were. They believed with everything in them that they were at the top of the food chain, they believed that they had control of everything which occurred on their world and yet they didn't. Instincts of being hunted still lay in every one of them ready to come to the surface given the right motivation.

Personally he preferred it if his prey fought back at first, it made the eventual breaking of them so much more interesting and satisfying. Their despair was like nectar to him.

The chosen one would taste the sweetest out of all those he hunted in the past, he could just tell.

The sensible thing for Dean Winchester to do would be to stay by Castiel's side and have the Angel heal him up to full strength before he followed him into the fortress the Angel called his home, a place where he would be unable to enter, unable to even get near to. The chosen one would have been safe with the Angel. Even if a miracle had occurred and he had somehow gotten past the security system, the wards and the elite Angel guards to reach Dean he would never have gotten past Castiel, especially a pissed off Castiel at that.

The Angel was the strongest of his species currently on Earth. He knew him well, he had seen him fight and he had faltered. The Angel was violent, he was cold hearted and deadly in the midst of battle, he could take a look at any situation or battle and know exactly what to do to ensure they won and have the balls to do it regardless of the cost. In short the unassuming man on the opposite side of the street from him was everything that a warrior of God should have been and more. That was why he had been chosen out of every Angel for the task at hand and yet the chosen one still believed somehow that he would be safer without him.

That somehow he was better then an Angel of the Lord was.

If he was a fair man of course he would remember that Castiel had not told Dean who he was, the chosen one believed his temporary companion to be human like him. It was a foolish move on Castiel's part but he had always preferred taking things slowly, easing humans into believing what he was as though he believed their tiny fragile minds would be able to deal with it if he did it that way.

Perhaps it was true, perhaps it was not.

He had come across many humans in his time, even humans who he did not hunt and he was always struck by one similarity between every one of them. They had all been handed the chance for greatness and they had all failed to achieve it. Instead building meaningless lives which they believed meant something.

Humans could have been so much more then they were, they could have been warriors, they could have had strength and knowledge and yet they wasted it all

It was enough to make him angry when he allowed him self to think about them all. It was pathetic. The whole pointless human race was pathetic. All of them except him.

He turned his gaze away from Castiel to look at the chosen one, his eyes focusing on the man's soul where it gleamed like the sun beneath his meat suit, a slight smile coming to his face. The Angel had made this so much easier for him, injuring Dean for him, weakening him. The Chosen one was stubborn, refusing aid from the one who had hurt him, he was running from the only protection he had because the fool had chosen to listen to his tainted brother rather then his own instincts.

If it had been him in Castiel's position then he would have knocked the two humans out by now, leaving the tainted one on the floor to be discovered by someone else and taking Dean with him and yet Castiel did nothing, he merely watched the chosen one with eyes that revealed nothing. The Angel must have had a plan in his mind because he knew that Castiel would never allow heaven's most precious asset to just turn and walk away from him but what was it? What was his master plan? Was it something which would make his own mission more difficult to accomplish?

He breathed out noisily, his hand tightening on the china mug he held. It cracked under the pressure of his grip though he failed to notice it. The same way he failed to notice the hot liquid leaking over his skin or the uneasy looks he was receiving from the humans seated around him.

He slowly licked his lips as the chosen one stepped away from Castiel, one hand cradling his damaged shoulder.

When all of this was done he would have to thank Castiel, perhaps send him a fruit basket like humans did with a little note, just so the Angel knew that he had failed in his most important task.

The injury would make it so much easier to grab the chosen one and bring him directly back to his master as requested. He was slightly disappointed though, he had been hoping for a little work out that afternoon.

He rose slowly to his feet, moving his neck side to side and smiling slowly when the bones cracked loudly, the sound making the humans around him flinch away from him. He placed his cup lightly on the table, picking up his jacket and slipping on as he walked towards the gleaming black impala he could see parked in the distance.

The smile lingered on his face.

It was days like this which made him happy to be alive.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for reading **


	14. Chapter 14

Bond

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester and Castiel do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own personal entertainment. The bad guy however does belong to me so please don't use him in any story without asking.**

Author Note

**So I know its been quiet the while since I last updated this story but there has been reasons for it, reasons which unfortunately still stand. I haven't forgotten this story by any stretch of the imagination and it will be finished. There are just other things which I have to do first.**

**Just to warn you there is violence in this chapter and some people might find it unpleasant but unfortuantely I find personally that most violence in unpleasant but it was needed in this story at this time.  
**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter :)  
**

Overall Summary

**A/U – Castiel has waited centuries for Dean Winchester to be born, he just never expected the man to be his bond mate. It's Castiel's job and right to keep Dean safe so he can fulfil his destiny but Castiel isn't the only one after Dean. There is another and he won't stop until Dean is either his or dead.**

Chapter Summary

**The next time you put him in danger I'll kill you.**

Overall Romance

**Castiel / Dean Winchester**

Chapter Romance

**Well I'd say there is definitely the beginnings of Castiel and Dean's relationship in this chapter...  
**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Sam glanced at Dean from the corner of his eye, biting down hard on his lower lip as he tried to work out how injured Dean actually was from the encounter with Castiel. Was it a simple dislocation which meant that it would be fine to use after a day or two if slightly tender, or had there been damage to the tendons in which case Dean would be out of action for weeks?

There was no point in him asking Dean directly which one it was; his brother had already made it perfectly clear that he was beyond his tolerance for questions concerning his health for the day. If Sam asked again he would probably end up with a left hook aimed at his head and that was something he could live without, especially considering how hard Dean punched when he was angered over something.

Sam breathed out noisily, closing his eyes briefly and hiding a wince; he could still hear the sound of Dean's shoulder popping out of the joint in his mind, a mind which refused to be silent. Replaying the noise over and over again, mingled with questions until Sam wanted to clutch at his head and scream.

It didn't make sense to him.

Just how strong was Castiel that he had the strength to dislocate a shoulder with seemingly no effort on his part. It wasn't as though they had been fighting or struggling in any fashion either, as far as Sam had seen Dean had merely gone to jerk his arm out of Castiel's grip. It had been a stupid thing to try on the other man's part and had merely driven home the point to Sam that Castiel knew nothing about Dean. Anyone who knew his brother knew that you didn't try and convince Dean to do something by shoving your point of view down his throat and you certainly didn't grab at him during it. Sam had learnt from experience that it would merely make Dean dig his heels in and turn stubborn when it happened.

What had Castiel expected would happen? That he would grab Dean's elbow, say a few words and that Dean would fold and simply give in, agreeing to anything which Castiel suggested to him? Saying that though why had it taken Dean so long to pull his arm from Castiel's grasp, normally he would have reacted instantly to anyone's touch and yet with Castiel it had been almost as though Dean had been comfortable with the touch until he had become pissed off.

Just what was the deal with Castiel anyway? What did the other man want with his brother? Why the fascination in his expression which Sam detected every time the bright blue eyes landing on Dean? There was something almost creepy about the whole situation, Castiel acted as though Dean was something important, something which he would happily stare at for the rest of the day if he was given the choice. He certainly never seemed to blink when he was looking at Dean which Sam found more then a bit disconcerting. Why the hell didn't Castiel blink? In fact why didn't the other man move? How did he remain so still all the time?

The more that Sam actually thought about Castiel, the more uneasy he felt about him and the more he was determined to keep a close watch on the man if Dean kept to his original plan and allowed Castiel to accompany them when they returned to the town in two days times to take out the fallen who had gotten away from them that day. There was certainly no way in hell that Sam was going to leave the two of them alone with each other again. He would have to inform Bobby when they got back to the salvage yard about what had occurred and convince him to come back out with them when they came. It would be easy and sensible for them to split into two groups of two and Sam could make sure that Dean was with either him or Bobby. God only knew what Castiel would do to Dean if they were partnered with each other.

"Who the fuck is that?"

Sam blinked at the sound of Dean's voice, he shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he turned to look at his brother, his eyebrow rising in surprise when he saw the angry expression on Dean's pale face, an expression Sam had seen countless of times in the past and an expression which meant that Dean was going to end up in a fight with someone.

He turned his head, following the angle of his brother's gaze and silently whistled when he focused on the random stranger by the impala, a stranger who wasn't standing next to the impala like most normal individuals would have been, but one who actually had the balls to lean against the polished black side of his brother's most prized possession, his arms crossed over his chest while he waited for something. Sam assumed he was waiting for them since his eyes were fixed on them as they approached a small smirk on his face.

"Not a friend of yours then?" Sam asked. Dean glanced towards him, a scornful expression in his green eyes as he shook his head in response.

"If he was a friend of mine Sammy then I wouldn't have to ask who the hell he was would I?" he stated, quickening his pace towards his car, his gaze fixed on the man who was watching Dean's progress towards him, the small smirk growing though he made no attempt to move off the impala. Sam wondered briefly whether the man was suicidal but pushed the thought away as he followed Dean, thankful for his long legs which ate the distance between him and Dean meaning that they both came upon the man at the same time.

"Can we help you with something?" Sam called out, stopping so he was slightly in front of Dean meaning that the man would have to go through him first if he wanted the older man. His brother might have forgotten that he was sporting an injury in his rage at someone touching his baby but Sam certainly hadn't. Dean was in no state to fight regardless of what he might have believed; any fighting which would occur would have to be deal with by Sam, a challenge which he was more then up for.

"So you must be the famous Dean Winchester everyone is talking about then?" The man questioned his voice low and gravelly with an undercurrent of emotion beneath it which sent a shiver down Sam's spine. He looked at him carefully, taking in the closely cropped brown hair and the sun tanned skin which was littered with small scars. The man was tall, taller then even Sam was and built like a brick shit house, the kind of man who looked like they had a diet of eggs and steroids on a daily basis. Sam straightened to his full height meeting the cold brown eyes directly, eyes which Sam recognised instantly as the eyes of a killer.

A killer who was interested in Dean for some reason.

Sam glanced at Dean quickly, watching as Dean's body tensed as he recognised the same aspects about the man which Sam had done. This was a man not to be taken lightly in any shape or form. Sam's eyes narrowed as he took a small side step to the side, forcing Dean back a step so he was standing almost directly in front of him.

"And who exactly is looking for him then?" Sam demanded. The man turned and looked at him, the dark eyes becoming more lethal as his smile grew, producing dimples which looked out of place on the man's face. Sam forced him self to meet the eyes directly, refusing to look away from him. He had faced down bigger jerks then this clown in the past and he knew from experience that when you were faced with someone like the man in front of them then you showed no weakness to him because they would simply use the weakness as a weapon to be used.

"Apparently several people are looking for him, turns out that Dean is a popular boy at the moment or didn't you know, didn't Castiel tell you?" he asked, "ah" he stated clearly catching their confused expression before they hid them behind a mask of indifference which their father had taught them to use."I can see from your expressions that he hasn't but then again that's not a surprise" the man stated, his eyes flickering from Sam to focus on Dean again. The man slowly pushed himself into a standing position, slipping his hands into his jacket pocket and pulling out a pair of black leather gloves which he slowly pulled on, his eyes still fixed on Dean as he spoke again. "Now we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way but either way Dean Winchester is coming with me."

"What if I don't want to go with you?" Dean demanded coldly. "You haven't even asked me nicely" the man smiled looking amused by the comment.

"As much as I appreciate a man who is able to make a joke at shitty times you've mistaken me for someone who actually give a fuck about what you want and your feelings and wishes." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Let me lay it on the line for you. I've been hired to bring you to my temporary boss so that's exactly what I'm going to do. Thankfully he didn't specify what condition he wanted you to be brought to him in as long as you were still breathing, so personally I'm hoping that you choose the hard way. It's a great deal more fun that way for me and it gives me a good workout."

Sam's eyes narrowed.

"You're not taking Dean" he stated quietly, adrenaline and anger pumping through his veins. The man considered Sam's statement for a moment, tilting his head from side to side before he sighed, shaking his head.

"There's always one who has to try and be heroic" he stated. "I'll give you one chance boy, move and you won't be hurt."

"How about no" Sam responded, he had barely gotten the words out before the man moved with a burst of speed which Sam had never seen before outside of movies. He barely has the time to blink before the man thrust his fist hard into Sam's stomach, winding him; he automatically bent over, gasping when his legs were swept out from under him sending him crashing to the ground, smacking his nose against the pavement. He grunted in pain, his ears filled with the sound of his own ragged breathing and Dean calling his name. He sucked in a breath ignoring the blood dripping down from his nose, breathing hurt making his wonder whether the man had broken a few of his ribs with the force of his punch.

A cry of pain caught his attention and he forced him self to look towards it, his eyes widened when he saw the man grabbing Dean's injured arm, yanking it hard behind his back until a sudden crack echoed through the air followed swiftly by Dean's pained scream which he quickly choked off.

"Hold on Dean" Sam muttered to himself, forcing himself groggily to his feet, it felt as though minutes had passed but Sam knew it had only been about thirty second since the man's first blow. He steeled himself to rush at the man when a sudden movement caught his attention and he glanced towards it, his eyes widening when Castiel appeared suddenly, a look of rage on his face which stopped Sam's heart for a moment before it started again, hammering against his injured ribs making him hiss in pain. He watched as Castiel grabbed the man's arm, forcing it off Dean and breaking it before he threw the man away from his brother as though the man was a rag doll and not a man who could easily have weighed over two hundred pounds, all of which was made up of pure muscle.

Sam wrapped an arm around his injured stomach as he watched Castiel stalk towards the man who was struggling to his feet. Castiel stopped in front of him and said something to him in a language that Sam didn't understand before he suddenly lunged forward, grabbing the man's head in his hands and savagely jerking it to the side. A second sharp crack resounded through the air and the man crumpled to the ground, laying still, his neck clearly broken.

Castiel stared down at the man for a moment before he turned, his gaze seeking out Dean who was on his knees, clutching at his broken arm, his eyes fixed on Castiel as though he couldn't look away, his mouth had fallen open in a look of shock. A look which Sam rarely saw on Dean's face as hardly anything shocked Dean anymore.

Castiel shook his head, remaining silent as he walked away from the body and over to Dean, stopping in front of him for a moment before he reached out and gently ran a hand over Dean's hair, before he cupped Dean's face. Sam blinked as Dean's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he crumpled to the ground as though he was a puppet whose string had just been cut, the only thing which stopped his head colliding with the pavement was Castiel's hand which took the impact instead.

"Dean!" Sam called out; the rest of his words dying in his throat when Castiel turned to look at him, an expression in his eyes which froze the blood in Sam's veins. He watched as Castiel gently lowered Dean's head to the ground before he stood straight and walked over to Sam, stopping in front of him, his gaze sharpening as he spoke quietly.

"The next time you put Dean in danger Sam by believing you know best, I promise you I'll kill you myself." he promised darkly before he reached out and jabbed at Sam's forehead with two fingers, the minutes the tips made contact with his skin the world around him fell into darkness and with it consciousness.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for taking the time to read.**


	15. Chapter 15

Bond

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Castiel and Rachel do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own personal entertainment. **

Author Note

**Since it's my birthday today I decided to treat myself by writing the below chapter and putting it up, hopefully you'll all enjoy it as well, the plot is beginning to take off now… yay!**

Overall Summary

**A/U – Castiel has waited centuries for Dean Winchester to be born, he just never expected the man to be his bond mate. It's Castiel's job and right to keep Dean safe so he can fulfil his destiny but Castiel isn't the only one after Dean. There is another and he won't stop until Dean is either his or dead.**

Chapter Summary

**We need to talk…**

Overall Romance

**Castiel / Dean Winchester**

Chapter Romance

**It's starting...**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

Dean frowned, shifting his head on the pillow and sighed out loud.

Was it really time to wake up already? Surely he had at least five more minutes until his alarm clock went off, summoning him downstairs to make breakfast for Bobby and Sam.

He groaned out loud. That stupid ass rota which Bobby had insisted on making when it became clear to the older man that Sam and Dean were pretty much moving into him was the bane of Dean's existence. Dean supposed that making a fry up twice a week wasn't exactly a chore for him but still, he was giving up valuable sleeping time, sleeping time he seriously needed, to feed Bobby and Sam and they rarely even thanked him for his efforts god knew that his cooking was the only cooking which was actually edible.

Giving it up, Dean forced his eyes open with a sigh, staring up at the smooth white ceiling above him, his eyes narrowing slightly in surprise. The last time he had seen Bobby's ceiling it had been cracked and in desperate need of a new coat of paint, there was no way that Bobby would have done it yet, not with everything which had been going on it the world recently, painting a ceiling in a room which Bobby didn't even go into anymore would have been the last thing he did and Dean knew that neither he nor Sam had done it.

He pushed him self up, looking around him with wide eyes as he realised that this room was not his room at Bobby's. The walls were painted a pale greenish-blue which Dean found surprisingly relaxing to look at. The floorboards were polished and a rich brown in colour which perfectly matched the colour of the furniture in the large room. He glanced down at the green-blue duvet before he pushed him self off of the mattress, coming to his feet slowly and he glancing down at him self with a raised eyebrow.

Where the hell was he?

The last thing he could remember was the sound of his arm breaking from the sheer amount of pressure the stranger by his impala had put on him, the same stranger who took out Sam with two moves and then Castiel had appeared seemingly from nowhere. Dean felt a shiver go through him as his mind replayed the scene in slow motion to him. Castiel had been beautiful to watch in action, terrifying but each move had been smooth and graceful in a way that Dean, even in the midst of his shock, had been unable to tear his eyes away from. Then Castiel had approached him, whispered that everything was going to be okay within his mind and touched him. After that everything went black.

He frowned, slowly lifting his arm in front of him and staring at it through narrow eyes. He should have been in agony from the combination of his dislocated shoulder and broken arm but he felt nothing at all, not even when he slowly rotated his arm in a wide circle, it was as though nothing was wrong with him. If anything he felt freaking fantastic, better then he had done in months. If he was on some kind of pain killer then he seriously needed to find out what it was called and take some with him.

Dean glanced out of the window, the sky was dark with a large moon providing light for him, the view showed a large garden backing onto trees making Dean wonder whether they were somewhere near a forest though where that forest would be was beyond him.

Licking his lips nervously Dean headed towards the door, his shoes and socks were gone leaving him bare foot though he still had his jeans and t-shirt from earlier on, god knew where his shirt had gone though. He opened the door and slowly moved out of the room, his gaze moving around the long corridor, thankful that it was empty, clearly whoever house he was in, had made the decision that Dean didn't need guards outside his door. A fact which made Dean's life twenty times easier.

He needed to find Sam and get the hell out of there, there must be a car outside which he could hotwire to get them back to the main road, then it was just a case of finding out where they were and high tailing it back to Bobby's to try and figure out exactly what had happened to them, hopefully by the time someone realised they were gone both him and Sam would be long gone.

He hesitated outside the first door he came to, staring at the smooth wood before he slowly opened it, peering into the room. It was empty inside. He closed it quietly and moved across the corridor to the next one and tried the same thing again only to find him self again confronted with an empty room.

"You won't find him on this corridor Dean Winchester." A soft feminine voice said from the side of him. Dean froze his hand on the handle of the door as he twisted his head to the side to see a small woman, a few years older then him self sound in front of him. She had long blond hair swept up into a messy ponytail and blue eyes which were currently looking at him as though he was something to order off of the menu. Dean's eyes narrowed as he straightened, letting his hand fall from the handle as he turned to face her fully.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he remarked, crossing his arms over his chest as he adjusted his position slightly so he was in a more defensive stance. Her eyes dropped to his feet for an instant before coming back to meet his gaze as Dean continued to speak. "I was just looking for the bathroom, you know where it is?"

"The bathroom is down the hallway" she stated. "Though we both know that you do not need it" she waved a hand towards the staircase. "Castiel desires your company, follow me."

Castiel.

Dean sucked in a breathe looking around him with sharp eyes as he realised with a sinking feeling that he must be in Castiel's house. The sneaky bastard must have brought him here after everything which happened which must mean that Sam was definitely somewhere in the house as well. Castiel had promised Dean that there would be room for Sam and Dean trusted Castiel's word. He didn't know why exactly but he did. If Castiel said that Sam would be here then it meant that his brother would be. Dean just needed to find him

"Where's Sam" he demanded, taking a step towards the woman who merely looked over her shoulder at him.

"He is safe" she replied serenely. "Castiel will be happy to answer your questions" she said "Please follow me."

She turned from him and made her way down the stairs not bothering to look back to see if he was following her. Dean hesitated for a moment before he made a sound of annoyance, running his hand through his hair.

Damn it! He needed to find Sam but god only knew where Sam was, Dean hadn't seen much of the house but he was already getting the impression that the place was large and no doubt well guarded. There was something in the air which placed Dean on edge almost as much as it comforted him. If he wanted to find Sam then he needed to speak to Castiel.

Setting his shoulders, Dean walked down the stairs, keeping his head up and ignoring the fact that he probably looked a state. If Castiel wanted him to look decent then he should have provided Dean with clothes to change into.

The woman was waiting for him outside of a room; a slight smile came to her face as she nodded her head to him, almost as if she was bowing to him.

"Please stay here Dean Winchester; I shall inform Castiel that you are here"

She entered the room, closing the door behind her leaving Dean standing in the corridor. He glanced down the end, his eyes narrowing slightly when he spotted two men standing to attention outside a door, from the way they were standing and the look on their faces Dean would have placed them as guards of some description. He wondered briefly what they were guarding. Was it Sam? Could his brother be in that room?

He took an automatic step towards them, almost shivering under the combined stares which flickered over to him, his confusion rising when both men bowed to him just like the woman had, before they turned to stare straight ahead again, acting as though Dean wasn't standing there watching them intently.

Something was going on in this house and he didn't like it one bit.

The door opened again and he turned to it, watching as the woman came out again and held the door open for him.

"You can go in now Dean" she stated. "I am Rachel, if there is anything you need then please let me know and I shall get it for you. It is important to us that you are comfortable here." She smiled at him, the movement stiff and awkward as though she wasn't use to the action. He frowned, glancing away from her to the open doorway before he breathed out and stepped into the room, not bothering to look behind him when he heard the door click indicating that Rachel had shut it behind him.

His eyes flickered around the room taking in the shelves of books and the roaring fire, he took a step towards it automatically, realising with surprise that he was actually chilled, his t-shirt providing little protection against the cold air. There was a large desk in the middle of the room, a desk which was as dark as the furniture in the room he had woken in. The walls were a dark red. He found the whole effect strangely uncomfortable.

The room was empty though.

Dean reached up and rubbed at his head, realising for the first time that he was alone in his mind; he bit down on his lip, feeling uneasy as he rubbed his hand up and down his bare arm as he took another step towards the fireplace, bending down in front of it and holding his hands out to it.

He needed to find Sam.

"Hello Dean"

Dean made a startled sound, coming to his feet and swinging round so he was facing Castiel. The other man stood in front of him dressed casually in a pair of black slacks and a white shirt, the top two buttons unbuttoned showing off a glimpse of pale skin. Dean stared at him for a moment before he spoke.

"Where is Sam?" he demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He is safe" Castiel assured him, walking over to the desk and leaning against it, his eyes never looking away from Dean's. Dean's own drifted shut for a moment when he felt the familiar touch to his mind, his body slumping down in relief, the uneasy feeling disappearing as though it had never existed in the first place.

"Safe where exactly?" Dean retorted, forcing him self to stand up straight, his eyes narrowing slightly. "All I keep hearing is that he is here and that he's safe. Well if that's the case then show me. Bring me to Sam now" Dean demanded. Castiel tilted his head slightly to the side.

"All in good time Dean" he responded calmly, "There's much for you and I to discuss with each other."

"There's nothing to discuss" Dean replied, taking a step towards the other man, anger building in side of him. "I want Sam and I want him now and then we're going to walk out of this house and you're not going to stop us Cas."

"I have no intention of stopping you" Castiel said calmly. "Because neither you nor Sam are going anywhere. As I said Dean there is much for us to discuss, if after everything I said you still want to leave then we can discuss it."

Dean growled.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he burst out, his eyes widening when Castiel suddenly moved, standing directly in Dean's space, his hand reaching out and grabbing Dean by the back of the neck stopping Dean from any attempts at moving, not that Dean could. His body had frozen at the contact, shocked by the desire in him to lean his head against Castiel shoulder and stay there.

"I am the person who saved your life Dean" Castiel hissed, his blue eyes flashing in the fire light in a way which made Dean's mouth go dry. "I am the person who saved your brother for you. I am the person who will keep you safe from harm. You will respect me Dean and you will accept me."

Dean's mouth parted in surprise, gasping when Castiel's hand tightened at the back of his neck.

"Have I made my self clear Dean" Castiel stated quietly, his voice rough and husky in a way which made Dean shiver. He licked his lips, watching when Castiel's eyes dropped down automatically to follow the movement before they lazily moved up to meet his gaze again. Dean swallowed and spoke his voice low.

"Respect is something you earn Castiel, not something you demand" a flicker of surprise came to Castiel's eyes as Dean continued to speak. "I'll listen to what you have to say to me because you saved Sam and I owe you for that and then I'll make my own decision." He made sure he was looking directly into Castiel's eyes, trying to ignore the fact that they were so close to each other that Dean merely had to lean forward to fasten his mouth to Castiel's. He forced him self to remain still so he didn't give into the temptation of feeling whether Castiel's lips were as soft as they looked. "You don't own me and you never will" he promised not sure why he was telling Castiel this. "I will always own myself."

Dean reached up and wrapped his hand around Castiel's wrist, tugging at it, thankful when Castiel loosened the grip from his neck allowing Dean to take a much needed step away from the other man, putting distance between them.

For an instant they stared at each other across the room before Dean broke the silence.

"Talk"

* * *

Author Note

**Happy birthday to me :D**

**I hope you enjoyed it **


End file.
